Somebody that I used to know
by arghallthenamesaretaken
Summary: After Doyle, nothing will ever be the same...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters, used on this fiction. This is my first fiction and there´s no profit made from writing this. Enjoy._

* * *

Dean had survived.

She was happy that he hadn´t died but she really didn´t care that much about seeing him again. _It was his fault!_ If he had just listened to her, maybe she hadn´t shoot Doyle... maybe she hadn´t kill him.

"Where are you, Maura?" Jane whispered.

Maura had fled. She didn´t answer any of her phonecalls and after a week, when she got feed up with the silence treatment and went to visit her, she found the house empty.

Angela had moved out with Tommy a few days later. They already had an apartment in mind and with the current situation they just found it best to get out of Maura´s property.

* * *

_2 months._ 2 months of seeing very little of her own daughter. Angela was going crazy with worry about her baby girl. Everytime she caught sight of her she looked more pale, more fragile, more sick. She rarely eats or sleeps. She was sure of that. She was not a detective but The dark circles under her eyes and her Janie´s now slightly baggy clothes were proof enough. Frost and Korsac were worried too. Jane was always at the office. She worked harder than ever before and she rarely went home anymore. She was always a great detective but now they had an unbetable record of solved cases.

* * *

"Jane, wanna go to the Robber with us? We need to celebrate. You caught that bastard alone with almost zero evidence. You´re the city hero all over again." Frankie, now a detective, was not giving up on his sister. If Maura decided that Jane wasn´t worth it anymore just because she acted on instinct, then damn her.

"Maybe another time, little bro. I need to finish this report and then I´ll just go home and sleep. I´m no hero. I was just doing my job."

Hollow. Her answer was deprived of any sentiment. Frankie now understood what they meant when they say that you can fell your heart break. He always thought that it was sentimental bullshit, but at the moment, he understood what the feeling. He snapped. That was it. He was making the call. Maybe it was their last resort.

* * *

Jane was in bed when she heard the knock. It was a little after 2 am. She just rolled to the other side and tried to forget her last nightmare, when she heard the knock again. Deciding to just get it over with, she got up. Maybe Frankie had forgot his key inside his house again and wanted to crash in her sofa. What a stupid excuse to check up on her but she was glad that he cared.

Jane almost fainted when she saw who has on the other side.

"Well, can I get a hug?"

For the first time in almost 3 months, Jane smiled, before grabbing the person in front of her and breaking down in her door step.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jane walked into work smiling. Frost and Korsak were completely bewildered, while Frankie mentally high fived himself. He was a genious.

After getting looks all morning, Jane just got feed up with all that. "_WHAT_? Just ask whatever you want and stop looking at me."

Frost was the first to get his voice back. "Hmm, not that I´m not happy to see my partner in such a great mood, but what happened. Is Maura back? Are you guys ok?"

Jane´s mood darkened. "No. I don´t even know where she is. I just got a visit from an old friend. That´s all." She grinned a little thinking about the night before. Another sleep deprived night but it was worth it.

"Well, how about you bring your friend tonight? Let´s celebrate your good mood. First drinks are on me." Korsak was just really happy to see her smiling again.

"Ok. We´ll be there. Frankie, you going too right? I know that it was you, little bro. If I wasn´t so happy, I´ll be kicking your ass."

* * *

"Yo, Frankie, check that out, dude. _Damn!_"

They were in their usual bench when a Audi R8 was seen pulling at the Robber. Korsak and Frost were left alone, pratically drooling at the black shiny european car while Frankie was already at the entry. A young man left the driver side and went around to the passenger door.

"Rich and a gentleman. Nice."

Korsak just stared at Frost.

"That was gay."

Frost just continued to stare, until he recognized Jane and gave Korsak a bath of beer.

"_The hell?_"

"Hmm, sorry."

They continued to watch as the young man was almost tackled by Frankie, before being led inside by the Rizzoli brothers.

"Frost, Korsak, this is Andrea Rossi."

Before them was a 5´8" young man, with a pompadour haircut and striking green eyes. In his late twenties and spectaculary dressed, he just screamed wealth and charisma. Korsak and Frost were completely confused as to why such a person was a friend of the Rizzoli´s.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, signori."

_Damn!_ He had a smooth voice too. Frost was beginning to think that he was gay.

Almost sensing their confusion and after sitting down by Andrea´s side, Jane started talking.

"We grew up together. My mom was a servant at the Rossi´s Estate. They weren´t stuck up tools and we even went on vacations together, sometimes. We were always the best of friends. Frankie, of course, always thought that Andrea was a God."

Everyone laughed at that.

"When I went to the academy, Andrea went to finish college in Europe. We lost some contact, but we still talked with each other. Internet and phonecalls and all that. I´m just really glad that she´s here." She finished, getting a hug from Andrea. Frankie was beaming.

Frost was really confused. So the guy was actually Jane´s age. And wait, _she_´s here "WHAT? She?"

Frankie and Jane looked at each other and then at Andrea that choose that moment to speak.

"Yes, I´m a woman. And before you ask, I´m 38. I know that I look younger. It´s associated with my genetics. It sucks most of the times. I only get dates with college students."

Everyone laughed. Frost and Korsak extended their hands for Andrea to shake.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, Andrea." They both said.

* * *

Over the next month, Jane reverted to her usual self. She actually looked happier than anyone could remember. She started working less hours and smilling a lot more.

Sometimes, when they were at the Robber, Andrea would come by and Jane´s eyes would just light up. Frost could still remember when Andrea told them that she got a job in Boston and was staying. Jane´s smile could have light up half of Boston, if not the entire city. Frankie just started crying.

* * *

4 months without Maura. If it was not for Andrea, she would probably already be dead. She missed Maura. She missed her googlemouth and her runway looks. She even missed the damn turtle. Tortoise, she corrected herself instantly. She hated her apartment now. Everything just reminded her of the blonde beauty. Jane just couldn´t believe how stupid she had been for trusting Dean. That stupid idiot.

"Hey. You ok?"

Andrea. Always Andrea.

"Yes, I´m fine." Looking at Andrea, she sighed. It was futile to lie. "No, actually, I´m not. I can´t stand my apartment anymore." She was currently in Andrea´s living room, looking at some game, while Andrea´s finished a report. She was a psychiatrist at Boston Hospital. Another thing that Jane loved about the woman. She could be working at some private facility but she prefered to work at a public hospital to help others. "There´s just too many damn memories. Could you maybe go apartment hunting with me?"

Finishing her work, Andrea moved to the couch next to Jane.

"Why don´t you move in with me? I really could use a housemate. You already spend most of your time here and you know that Jo loves the gardens. Even my parents want you to move in. Haven´t my mother been calling you?"

In fact, Alessandra Rossi, Andrea´s mother, already called her 3 times that week. She was fond of the older woman and she was starting to get out of excuses to not accept. What was the downside really?

By the end of the week, Jane and Jo Friday were living at the Rossi mansion.

* * *

5 months. She was gone for five months. 5 months of cocktail parties, nameless men and amazing resorts with more nameless men. She got tired of it all. She missed

Jane. She even missed her job and the guys. At the beginning, she was so angry. How could Jane? Her anger dissipated in the first month thought. She understood that Jane was just doing her job. Her reaction was on impulse. She just did what she was trained for. Then came the sadness. Jane had betrayed her trust for someone that she barely knew. How could she? Then came the understanding. She couldn´t stay mad at Jane. She missed her. So much. One night she just called Jane´s name when she orgasmed. She was in love with her. If she was honest with herself she always had been. Jane was so beautiful, so fierce and strong. She realized how selfish she had been. Jane had been there for her every step of the way. She saved her life countless times, while giving her not only a best friend, but also a family.  
So Maura had to come back. It was easy to get her former position as ME. Nobody really liked Dr. Pike, anyway.

Her house was still the same. Her maid had everything pristine but she missed having Angela around. Her parents came in the weekend to deliver Bass. She had missed her tortoise.

Maura was just geting out of her bath when she received a call to a crime scene. Her heart skipped a beat. She was going to see Jane.

* * *

They were just getting back from the movies when Jane´s phone went off.

"Rizzoli. Where? I´m on my way."

"Where´s the crime scene? I´ll take you." Hearing Jane´s professional tone, Andrea just started the car while expecting directions.

"The murder was at the City park."

"Got it."

Jane just smiled as the car sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Frost was getting scared. He was the first to arrive and when he spotted Maura Isles near the body, he almost collapsed. _She was back?_ Why didn´t anyone told him? Did Jane know? How was Jane going to react? He was already imagining the worst scenarios when he saw the R8 arriving. How could he do damage control now?

* * *

Maura looked up, hearing the purr of a sports car. She was surprised when she saw Andrea getting out of the car.

"Who´s he? New detective?" She asked Frost while getting back to work. She knew that Jane was still around. She had checked that. So why was there another detective? _Is he wearing Gucci Cruise?_ She couldn´t stop herself from admiring his fantastic taste.

Frost didn´t answer. He was just staring ahead. Looking up again she saw Jane holding hands with the young man. Feeling numb, she heard the clatter of her utensils hitting the ground.

Maura knew that she was openly staring, but she couldn´t help herself. Jane looked fantastic. She actually glowed. She was wearing a fitted suit that complimented her amazing figure with black louboutin pumps? _What_? When did she start dressing well? Maura couldn´t stop her brain from thinking that if someone actually made Jane go shopping, then she probably was in love. The ME couldn´t stop the negative thoughts that maybe she had lost her chance. She was away for too long.

* * *

"Hey Frost." Andrea started until she noticed the blonde, well dressed doctor. Jane stopped abruptly beside her and looked like someone just punched her. Looking into a distressed profile, Andrea softly squeezed the detective´s suddenly cold hand.

"I can´t deal with this right now. Frost, you´re in charge."

Jane´s words were rushed. Pained. Watching her body language intently, Andrea felt her heart break at the sight. Feeling the tug of the shivering hand encased in her own, she said her goodbyes before turning around and returning to her car with a broken woman in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying down on the couch, Jane just stared straight ahead while, ocasionally, sipping her italian wine. Andrea was really rubbing on her. She couldn´t remember drinking a beer.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I shouldn´t have left like that. That was really unprofessional."

Andrea just looked at her while rubbing Jo´s belly.

"Maybe. It´s understandable why you did it. I´m sure that Frost understands and Doctor Isles will too. I advice you to talk to her, though. And soon. It´s obvious that you miss her, Jane. I don´t even need to be a psychiatrist to know that."

"Andrea?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Andrea just smiled. With one hand still rubbing Jo´s belly, she picked Jane´s hand and kissed it.

"I love you too, Jane."

* * *

For a week, Jane didn´t approach Maura. She was still trying to get over the fact that Maura was back.

* * *

For a week, Maura watched Jane. They were cordial at the crime scenes and at the station but aside from professional talk and a casual Hi, they didn´t communicate.

The ME could see all the changes in Jane after their time apart. Jane looked stunning. There was a serenity that radiated of her. Over a coffee, Frost told her that Andrea´s was teaching her Tai Chi, which explained a lot. But that was not the only difference. Her appearance had also changed. Instead of her usual cheap suits and confortable yet unfashionable boots, Jane was now seen in italian tailored suits and designer pumps. She didn´t even have to talk with Frost about it. Andrea was probably also the cause of that, she was sure.

For a week, Maura felt her jealousy growing into exponential levels, until she snapped.

* * *

Jane was at her desk finishing some paperwork, when she received a message. Grinning she picked it up. What was Andrea up to?

_´Jane, we need to talk. Dinner at my place, tonight?`_ Jane was certain that she was going to have a stroke. After reading the message for the 5th time, she decided to call Andrea.

"Frost, I´ll be right back. I need to make a call."

"Sure thing, partner. Tell Andrea I say Hi." He grinned. He already loved the woman. They could never thank her enough for bringing Jane back.

"Sure thing. See you in a few." Jane then left to the ladies bathroom. Making sure that she was alone, she called Andrea, hoping that she didn´t have any patient at the time.

"Pronto?"

Jane face palmed.

"Andrea, in english. You know that you´re not in Italy anymore, don´t you?"

"Oh sorry. Force of habit. So, did you call just to make fun of me?"

Jane could hear the grin in her voice.

"Well... No, I´m just kidding. Maura texted me. She wants to have dinner at her house, tonight. Said that we need to talk." Letting her tall frame rest against the sink, she combed a hand through her hair, in exasperation. "What do I do, Andrea?"

"You go! Duh, Jane. Leave early to get home and shower. Take a bottle of that wine that my father gave us. She´ll love it."

Jane smiled.

"Do you think that she forgave me?"

Jane heard Andrea sighing over the line.

"Jane, baby, please. You were just doing your job. _Ok_, you shouldn´t have told Jackass Dean about her father, but the rest was not your fault. You just reacted on impulse. I´m sure that she already forgave you. Maybe you should forgive yourself too. I know that you´re still not over that."

Jane sighed.

"Maybe... well, let´s cross fingers. I´ll be leaving in a bit then. I finished my last report so I might as well just go home and start taking care of myself."

"I already messaged Pierre. He´s waiting at home to get your hair done."

Jane laughed. Only Andrea to think of that. She still couldn´t believe how well she accept the psychiatrist´s input on her appearance. Her Ma was right. It was nice to be taken care off for a change.

"Ok, babyface. See you at home then."

She laughed at the indignant huff.

"Stop calling me that, Jane. I´m almost 40, for God´s sake."

"Yeah, and you don´t even look 30. I´m sure that all the college girls still love you."

They both laughed before hanging up.

* * *

Jane was late. She was trying to find her Brian Atwood black Quilted pumps and failing.

"_ANDREA_!" The detective was sure that her friend would know where they where. She could hear footsteps approaching her bedroom. Without looking up from her kneeling position, she continued searching under the bed.

"Hmm, Jane? What are you doing?" Andrea couldn´t help herself. She stared at her friend´s rear. She looked great in those skinny jeans and black cashmere V-Neck jumper. It hugged her figure perfectly. Maura wouldn´t know what hit her.

"I´m looking for those Quilted Atwood´s. _Where are they_?"

Andrea couldn´t stop the smirk. She knew that there was a fashionista in Jane. She was italian, afterall. Her mother would be proud. She left to pick the pumps from the entry closet where Jane had put them the last time.

"Here."

Jane picked herself up, looking at Andrea for the first time since that morning.

"Wow. Where are you going?" She picked the shoes while giving her friend a once over. Andrea was wearing a slim fitted black suit, tailored to perfection, as always, with a white dress shirt and Ferragamo black dress shoes. With her green eyes and perfect hairstyle, she looked handsome. "Thanks, by the way. I always forget where I put my things."

"I have a date. Remember that doctor that came from London that I talked with you about? Well, she invited me for a dinner some time ago. I declined because I didn´t want to leave you alone, but seeing as you also have a date tonight..."

Jane blushed.

"I don´t have a date! It´s a simple dinner between friends. Or ex friends. Whatever."

Andrea chuckled.

"Ok, whatever makes you sleep better at night. Do you need a ride? I can take the Bentley if you want the Audi."

Jane smiled at her friend. It was insane how much Andrea trusted her. First, she let her stay at her house. Then her mother bought her almost a new wardrobre, and now Andrea was lending her a supercar. Insane.

"No, babyface. You can take me. I´m sure Maura can take me back after the dinner... if I don´t crash at her place." She couldn´t help her mind from wondering from what could happen if she stayed overnight.

Seeing Jane´s face, Andrea couldn´t help the laugh. She knew exactly what Jane was thinking about.

* * *

Maura was finishing applying her makeup when she heard the knock. She slipped on her Louboutin black pumps and went to the foyer. Passing the hall´s full lenght mirror, she stopped for a minute, scrutinizing her appearance. She had opted for a black cocktail dress that showed her figure and she smiled at her reflexion in approval. She looked stunning. She just hoped that Jane would think the same.

Opening the door, she couldn´t believe her eyes.

"_Ian_?"

The man just looked at her with his usual smirk in place, before getting in her personal space.

"Hey Maura." He said before kissing her.

Maura tried to push him away but he was just too strong. When he finally let go, she felt her heart break when she spotted Jane hastily getting in the passenger seat of a sports car before it speed out of her front lawn.

* * *

I´m evil, I know. Should I continue? Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few meters away, Andrea stoped the car.

"Jane?" She took her hand. "Jane, baby, stop crying."

Suddenly, Jane launched herself at her best friend, sobbing into her chest.

Andrea gave her a few minutes, before speaking. "Jane, she didn´t want that." She sighed. For such a great detective, Jane was so clueless, sometimes. "Did you even look at her body language? She was defensive. She was not enjoying that kiss. Even from the car, I could see her arms flexing, pushing him."

Jane looked up.

"W-What? I.. I just saw him...and he was ki-kissing her...a-and she lo-loves him..." Andrea could only watch as her expression changed from heartbreak to fury. "_That fucking bastard!_ Andrea, take me back."

Andrea did a U-turn and made her way back to Maura´s.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, IAN?" Maura was furious. She couln´t believe that Ian was doing this all over again.

Ian just looked utterly confused.

"Can I come in?" Ian was certain that Maura was just playing hard to get. He knew that she still loved him.

Maura was not a violent person, but at the moment she was seriously thinking about hitting Ian.

"No. Of course, not. Do you think that you can just come and go? Do you think that it´s ok to play with my feelings like that?" Maura was starting to raise her voice. She knew that it was not how she was supposed to act but at the moment she couldn´t have cared less. Jane´s hurried departure was all she could think about. She was certain that she had lost the fierce detective even before getting her.

"Maura, please. Not in the foyer. Can I come in?"

Ian had already picked up his bag and was making his way inside, when Maura saw the black sports car returning.

"Maura, can you please step aside? I can´t get in."

Maura just looked at him, before verbalizing her thoughts.

"Are you serious?"

* * *

Jane was livid. She couldn´t believe that Ian was back.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I´m gonna kill him and then I´m gonna lose my badge. Fuck it! It´s gonna be worth it." She was already making her way out of the car, when Andrea took her hand.

"Hey. Calm down ok? He was not being violent. From what you have told me about, they dated right? Maybe he just assumed that she still liked him."

Jane looked at the front porch. She could see Maura looking in their direction.

"Ok. I´ll try to behave."

Andrea just raised an eyebrow. Jane sighed tiredly.

"I´ll just go up there, say sorry that I´m late for dinner and wait for her reaction. If she wants some alone time with the douche..."

Andrea gave her a small smile.

"I´ll wait for you, then, if that´s the case."

Jane kissed her cheek in a silent thanks and got out of the car. She straighted her back and marched right into Maura´s front porch. _Not killing him, my ass._

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian could only stare at Maura. What wasn´t she letting him in? He questionally looked at her, but her attention was elsewhere. He turned around, seeing Jane approaching them.

"Ian." Jane gave him a dark smile. "Maura" She smiled softly at the doctor. "I´m sorry for being late for our dinner."

Seeing the detective, Ian started to question his inteligence. He was a fugitive, afterall. Damn his hormones.

"Ian, you should leave." Maura said, softly.

Jane smile grew.

"But Maura..." Ian tried to plead his case.

"Ian. Shut up." Maura just couldn´t wait to explain herself to Jane. She looked calm but she didn´t knew Jane anymore, if her new appearance was anything to go by.

"Leave, please. Otherwise, I´ll notify the Interpol."

Ian just stared dumbfounded at the woman that loved him. Or had loved him. He wasn´t sure, anymore. "Jane, could you give us a minute?" He asked the detective, not even sparing her a glance.

Maura could see Jane´s calm faced, cracking slighlty at Ian´s audacity and lack of tact, before having enough of the situation. "No. Leave! I don´t want to talk with you. I don´t even know what you´re doing here. Just leave." Maura sighed, tiredly, before turning to Jane. "Would you please come in? Our dinner is getting cold."

Without looking at Ian, Maura stepped aside for Jane to enter before closing the door. She saw the black sports car leaving before smiling for the first time since Ian appeared.

* * *

They ate in silence while occasionally stealing glances at each other. When they finished, Maura just took the bottle and nodded towards the couch. Jane picked her glass, smiling at herself while sipping the red wine. That 1995 Chateaux Marguax was fantastic. She was starting to get a little buzzed from it. Andrea was right. Wine was better than beer.

"I´m sorry." Maura started. "I didn´t know that he was coming."

Jane turned to her, casually sipping her wine.

"You don´t have anything to be sorry about. You didn´t do anything wrong." Besides running from me, she thought. Instead , she said. "I should be the one saying sorry, for you know, my stupid decisions."

Maura was going to interrupt but Jane put a finger to her lips.

"Please, let me get this out _ok_?" The detective whispered.

Maura just nodded. Jane´s little action leaving her speechless.

Unknown to the reaction that she caused on the ME, Jane continued. "Sorry is just a word, you know? But it´s all I have." She sighed. "Everything that I did was wrong. I shouldn´t have told Dean. I actually thought that I was protecting you, but well, I was actually just betraying your trust." God, why was this so hard? She looked at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay, before continuing. "I´m sorry for shooting your father. God! I´m so sorry. I was just... I was... I... and I heard you... I tried to stop bu-but I had al-already shooted... I couldn´t... and when I tried to help... your ey-eyes..."

Maura was softly sobbing while watching the despair and self hatred in Jane´s eyes. She couldn´t bear it anymore. She picked Jane´s glass and put it beside her´s on the coffee table before embracing the brunette.

* * *

So, are the girls ok now? Maybe, maybe not. Reviews make me write faster :). Thanks in advance.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane watched Maura sleep from the master bedroom´s doorway. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Jane felt something tug at her heart. How in love was she with that woman? Jesus. She sighed before leaving and going to the kitchen. There she quickly scribed a note telling Maura that she went home to shower, before calling a cab.

Looking at the Boston´s streets, she couldn´t help herself from musing about that night. It went better than she had expected. After the breakdown, Maura had also wanted to apologize. You were adamant about it but after some insistence on the beautiful doctor´s part, you let her share her apologies with you. Then you talked. You told her about your time without her, leaving out her depression and focusing on Andrea, while she mentioned cocktail parties and resorts. You are sure that there most have been some men too, but you´re kind of glad that she let that part out.

After two bottles of wine, Maura was out. Being the perfect gentlewoman, you carried her to her bedroom, taking her shoes off, before taking her dress and carefully hanging it on her closet. She would be glad when she noticed the gesture. You knew how she was about her clothes and wrinkles.

* * *

Andrea woke up to Joe´s barking. Carefully, disentangling herself from the beautiful woman next to her, she grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt before trying to find Joe. Maybe the little pup wanted to go outside.

Arriving at the living room she was not really that surprised to see Jane playing with Joe, wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"Hey." She smirked looking at the detective. "How did you get home?"

Jane looked up from petting Joe and smiled at her friend.

"Cab. I knew that you might be busy and I didn´t want to disturb you and Maura was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. I couldn´t wake her up."

Smiling softly at her friend, the Rossi´s heiress went to the kitchen. She was in serious need of an expresso. "So, I guess that the dinner went well?"

Jane smiled softly, getting up from the couch and following the handsome psychiatrist to the kitchen. "I could say the same about you. Nice hickeys."

Andrea knew that Jane was deflecting, but seeing her smiling face, she knew that the night went well.

"Well, I had a great time. Lexie was kind enough to understand my lateness." She couldn´t help the smile that took over her face. She was never one for commitment but she could see herself with the blue eyed woman. The british doctor had such a formidable caracter and was so compassionate that Andrea couldn´t really help herself from being captivated by the younger woman. Her good looks and perfect body were a great plus, too. She smirked, remembering some of yesterday´s moments regarding said body.

"Oh, naughty thoughts. I can smell the naughty thoughts. STOP! Stop that face, please. Oh God. Throwing up in my mouth." Andrea just laughed at her friend´s antics.

* * *

Getting an expresso from Andrea, she quickly drunk it before rushing to get ready. Shit. She was going to be late for work and she really wanted to stop by that expensive coffe place to get Maura´s latte. Maybe some pastries too. She knew that they had talked and they seemed ok, but she sure as hell was going to work her ass off to win the ME´s forgiveness. She needed too.

* * *

Maura woke up feeling relaxed for the first time in 5 months. She was a little hangover, but well, it could have been worse. She got up and was just entering the bathroom, when she realized that she was only in her underwear.

"JANE!" Ouch. Not a very smart move for someone with such a great IQ, she mused. Not hearing a thing she went to the guest room. Realizing that it was empty, she started to panic.

"Please, don´t let this night have been a dream." She murmured. Going to the kitchen to pour a glass of water and get some tylenol, she noticed the post it attached to the fridge and picked it up.

_"I went home to shower."_ She could almost hear Jane´s voice while reading it. _"I´m sorry for not waking you but you looked so peaceful that I couldn´t bring myself to do it. Breakfast is on me as an apologize. Call me, once you get to the station. _  
_Love,_  
_Jane_  
_P.S. I´m sorry for undressing you but I was sure that you couldn´t sleep confortably in that dress. You looked gorgeous in it, by the way_."

Maura read the note 3 more times, before going to get ready. The headache long forgotten.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster ;). Next chapter will be longer. Thanks in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was humming. _Humming_. Frost was sure that the world was coming to an end. And was Jane carrying a bag from the expensive coffee shop that Doctor Isles loved?

"Hey partner. Great day, ain´t it?"

Frost was so distracted that he run himself into a wall.

* * *

Maura was happy. She couldn´t remember feeling so well in a long time. Too long, she thought, her mood darkening slightly. Parking in her usual spot, she grabbed her Birkin before gracefully getting out of her new dark blue Bentley GT. That buying had nothing to do with jealousy. Nothing! Andrea having a sports car of the same type that Jane seemed very fond of had nothing to do with the expensive purchase. Absolutely nothing.

Nodding to herself, she made her way to her office. She was going to have breakfast with Jane.

"Hello, detective Frost. You look handsome today. It´s such a beautiful day, too, isn´t it?"

She continued to the elevator, not seeing the dark man tumbling over the entry chairs.

* * *

Jane stopped outside Maura´s office, admiring the blonde´s gracefulness as she took her blazer, checking for wrinkes before hanging it.

"Damn. Where her dresses so short before?" Jane murmured. "Someone should check the AC. It´s too damn hot down here." She couldn´t help herself from checking her friend out. She was mesmerizing in her pale strapless dress. She was sure that it was Balmain. Before entering the ME´s office, she couldn´t help the smirk, thinking how proud Andrea would be if she knew how easily Jane could brand an item now.

"Hey Maura. Can I come in?"

"Technically, you are already in, Jane" Before her friend could begin to elaborate her explanation, Jane cut her off. She loved hearing Maura´s speechs but she was just really hungry.

"Maura, your latte!" Before gracefully putting said beverage near the blonde. "I took the liberty of getting some pastries, too." She hoped that the ME´s taste hasn´t changed.

"Thank you, Jane. That was very thoughtful." Seeing Maura picking her latte and moving to the couch, Jane got the hint and followed her, all the while trying not to stare too obviously at her friend.

Maura was just finishing her latte when Jane got a call from Frost.

"Well, I´ve got to go. They are probably call you in a little bit, so I guess that I´ll see you soon?" Before thinking too much about it, Jane kissed Maura´s cheek softly before getting up. Maura could only nod, staring at Jane as she departed.

* * *

The homicide was an easy one. Jane was suspicious of the deceased man´s wife right from the interrogation and with a bit of cohesion she easily got the confession.

"Robber´s? First drinks are on Korsak." Frankie said, having finished his report.

He could see her sister snickering behind her computer´s screen, before she quickly sat up straighter. He was wondering what had caused that, when he heard the distinct sound of heels. He almost started to laugh but thought better of it. Yes, his sister might be whipped but she would still kick his ass.

"Hey, Doctor Isles." He heard Frost say. "Are you coming with us to the Dirty Robber?"

From his spot, Frankie could perfectly see Maura´s soft gaze falling on his sister.

"Hmm, I don´t know. I´m a little tired and I might just go home."

Seeing his sister´s mood drop slightly, FRankie got an idea. He was a genious after all.

"_Really_? Oh, what a pity, Maura. You still haven´t meet Andrea..."

Frankie almost laughed again. To the untrained eye she still looked calm and composed, but Frankie was a detective. He was a Rizzoli detective, dammit, and they were great. He could easily spot the jealousy starting to surface in Maura.

"Oh, in that case, I should go too." She turned to Frost. "I´m sorry for my first refusal, Barry. It was not very polite of me. I´m sure that I can socialize for a few hours."

Jane´s smile was all the reward that Frankie´s needed, before he picked his phone and sent a message to Andrea. He smirked slightly, before pocketing his iphone and getting up. This should be fun.

* * *

_Sorry, it seems that I prefer smaller chapters. Reviews make me write faster. Loads of them! haha. _

**_Thanks in advance._**


	8. Chapter 8

They were in their usual bench, when Frost almost screamed. "OH SHIT. Really?"

Following Frost´s gaze, Frankie quickly spotted the black matte Bentley GTC. Having drived the sports car a few times, he knew instantly who it belonged too. He smirked.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Maura couldn´t believe her eyes. Really? She had a bentley, too. Of course, she had. How... great, really. Sighing, she picked her glass of chardonnay, before downing half of it.

* * *

Arriving at the Robber´s, Andrea picked her blackberry and checked Frankie´s message again.

"Your mission for tonight is to get Maura so jealous that she´ll snap and tell Jane how she feels. In case you accept it, get to the Dirty Robber´s asap. This message will destroy itself in 5, 4, 3, ..."

She laughed at the younger Rizzoli´s silliness, before quickly composing herself. Leaving the hospital, she quickly went home to shower and change. Decked in slim fitted jeans, a white dress shirt, a black slim fitted 2 button blazer and her favourite pair of Ferragamo double monk strap leather shoes, she knew she looked great.

Getting out of the car, she confidently made her way inside. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Seeing Andrea enter the bar, Jane carefully maneuvered herself out of the bench to meet her friend.

"Hey, sweetie. I missed you." The detective said before embracing her shorter friend. "You look good. Are you seeing Lexie tonight?" She felt Andrea kissing her cheek, before taking her hand and moving them to their bench.

"Grazie, amore." Andrea smiled softly at her. "I don´t know. Maybe. You look fantastic, by the way."

"Oh, stop it." Jane could feel herself blush at her friend´s admission, before sitting down. "You and your damn italian charm."

* * *

"Ciao. I´m Andrea Rossi." Still standing, Andrea offered her hand to Maura. She was a charmer after all.

Damn. Maura sighed before getting up. Hating her would be easier if she was an arrogant, without manners snob.

"I´m Maura Isles. Enchanted to meet you."

Taking Maura´s hand, Andrea gracefully kissed it. "Piacere." She smiled at the flustered doctor before sitting down, next to Frankie. Seeing the youngest Rizzoli´s mischievous smile, she murmured. "Mission accepted."

* * *

The night was turning into a nightmare to Maura. Andrea was not only extremely good looking but also captivating and charming. She had Frost and Frankie fangirling over her all night. And why the hell was she holding Jane´s hand again? She needed more chardonay. Just before flaring the waitress, another glass was put in front of her.

"Your glass was empty, so I took the liberty. I´m sorry if it was out of line." Was Andrea´s smooth reply, her smile never faltering.

Maura sighed again. Someone, please, shoot her.

* * *

Seeing Maura already tipsy, Frankie decided to add some more fuel to the already burning fire.

"So, Andrea, how´s my sister as a roommate?" He knew that they didn´t share the same bedroom, but Maura didn´t. In fact, she probably didn´t even knew that the two shared a house.

"WHAT?" Everyone looked at the usual controlled and composed doctor with surprise. "I mean, I didn´t knew that you were living with Andrea?" The ME almost snarled, looking at Jane with burning eyes.

Frankie and Andrea smirked at each other.

"Well, Jane was almost always at my house, anyway." Andrea calmly answered. "My house is too big for just one person and Joe seems to adore the gardens. It was as they say, a win win situation. My mother adores Jane and she was delighted when she knew that she finally moved in with me."

Frankie could see Maura turning a little green.

"Ma was happy too, right Jane?" Frankie said looking at Maura, before scooting a little closer to her and whispering, as if sharing a big secret with the doctor. "She adores Andrea."

Maura just called the waitress, asking for another glass of wine.

* * *

"Well, this was fun but I really need to get going. I have an early appointment at the hospital, tomorrow." Andrea smoothly said, before picking her blazer up and standing. Looking at Maura, she saw that the blonde was more than a little tipsy. She approached Jane and kissed her check, before whispering for only the detective to hear. "Your friend is a little drunk. Make sure that she gets home safely, ok?" At Jane´s thankfull smile and nod, she left her personal space, before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Getting into her car, Andrea sent a text to Frankie.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

**What will happen next? **_Stay tuned for more. Reviews make me happy. They also make me write faster :)_


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time in a short time, Jane watched Maura sleep from the doorway, marvelled at the vision of the blonde beauty so unguarded, gracefully laying on her bed. She smirked thinking about Maura´s reaction in the morning, when she realized that for the second time, she had been carried and undressed by her former best friend.

Jane saw Maura stir, before she opened her eyes.

"Jane..."

Jane quickly approached the bed, kneeling besides Maura.

"Hey." She caressed the blonde´s head. "I´m here."

Maura looked at her, sleepily. "Please, don´t leave." Before closing her eyes again and succumbing to sleep.

Jane continued her caress, before kissing her forehead and murmuring "Don´t worry. I´m not going anywhere."

* * *

Maura woke up disoriented.

Feeling her naked skin against her satin sheets, she couldn´t stop her embarassment. "_Oh God._ Not again." Getting up, she smiled at seeing Jane´s sleeping form in the lounge chair.

Remembering her sleepy request, she felt overwhelmed. "She stayed." Maura whispered in wonder. "I´ve been awful to her. I´ve abandoned her..." She approached Jane, trying to keep the tears at bay. "But she still stayed..." A tear fell. "She still cares about me..." Another tear. "She´s so chivalrous. She stayed in the same space in order for me to see her when waking up, but far enough for me to not feel threatened..." By now the tears were freely running down her face. "Not to feel like she was invading my space..." The sob shook her entire body.

"Maura..." Jane murmured, waking up from her slumber.

Maura just sobbed harder, in her despair.

* * *

"Maura!" Jane quickly got up, embracing the blonde doctor. "Maura, sweetie, calm down, please." Rocking the ME´s in her arms and softly murmuring words of reassurance in her ear, the detective tried her best to conceal her panic at seeing her friend in such a distress. What had happened? Did she had a nightmare? Had she seen anything? With the gorgeous doctor still in her arms, Jane quickly sweep the room with her eyes for possible threats. Seeing nothing, she kissed the blonde´s forehead. "Sweetie, what happened?" Breaking the embrace, the detective softly wiped Maura´s tears before carefully lifting her chin. "Maura, what happened?"

Maura hiccuped one more time before taking Jane´s free hand with hers. "Ho-how can you forgive me?"

Bewildered, Jane looked at her. "Really?" She couldn´t stop her relieved laugh. "Maura, I´m sure that you drove my drunk ass home too, once or twice." Seeing Maura becoming distressed again, Jane quickly started to panic. _Shit!_

"Sweetie?" Jane cursed her stupidity for making Maura cry again, before quickly embraced her. "Please, just stop crying. You know that I can´t see you crying..."

* * *

Feeling Jane´s hands softly rubbing over her back, Maura calmed down slightly before looking up with teary but determined eyes into Jane´s worried gaze.

"Ja-Jane, I, I..." Before she could continue, Jane´s phone started ringing.

"Damn." Jane cursed softly.

* * *

Recognizing her brother´s ringtone, Jane looked apologetically at Maura, mentally cursing her Frankie´s lack of opportunity.

"It´s my brother..." At Maura´s nod, she released her hold on the doctor and went to retrieve her phone. Spotting it on the floor near the chaise, she quickly picked it up before going back to Maura´s side.

"Rizzoli." Seeing Maura´s smirk, she covered the speaker before jokingly glaring at her friend. "_What?_" She whispered. She only answered it that way to get a smile from the beautiful Me´s anyway.

"Ja-Jane?" At her brother´s broken tone, Jane gripped her phone tightly, fear cursing through her body. "The-there´s been a-an accident." Her brother continued, feebly.

"Fra-Frankie?" Jane started to shake, before breathing deeply and composing herself a little. "Frankie, what happened?"

"It´s Andrea." Hearing the sob from her usually strong brother, Jane felt her own body start to shake in despair. "It´s bad, Janie."

Wiping her tears, she quickly got up. "What hospital?"

* * *

Being in such a close proximity to Jane and without meaning too, she could still listen to the conversation perfectly. When she heard the word accident, she froze. Oh God. Quickly getting up, she started dressing herself. She would be there for Jane. She would show her that she cared too.

"What hospital?" At the broken tone of the detective, Maura snapped her attention back to Jane. Seeing her brunette´s tears, she rushed to her side of the bedroom before embracing her sorrowful friend.

* * *

"O-ok. I´m on my way." Disconnecting the call, Jane loosened her grip on the phone letting it fall to the bedroom´s floor. Looking at Maura´s compassionate gaze, Jane let herself break down.

* * *

**Good**. _Bad_? R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

Maura drove. They travelled in silence. For the corner of her eye, she could see Jane´s tears and it broke her heart. She finally understood the metaphor. Her usual strong friend was a heartbreak sight.

Arriving at the hospital, Maura´s took Jane´s hand in what she hoped was a confort gesture. They spotted Frankie waiting for them at the lobby and Maura couldn´t help a few tears at seeing the desperate hug that the Rizzoli siblings shared.

"What happened?" Jane whispered before taking Maura´s hand and following Frankie to the elevators.

Taking the lead, the younger Rizzoli stated the facts that he heard. "She was going to the hospital for her early appointment when a car didn´t stop at a red light. Her car was hit at 100km/h." Frankie stopped, taking a deep breath, before wiping the tears that had started falling. "The doctors said that she was lucky." He let out a sob. "The ca-car hit the back of her audi." He stopped walking and turning to them, tears falling freely now. "If he was going just a little faster, he co-could have hit her straight on." Jane rushed to her brother´s side, embracing him. "She wou-would be de-dead."

* * *

Francesco Rossi was a strong man. He prided himself on that. He was a strong man with incredible power and an imense fortune. He was feared and idolized. He was a lucky man and he knew that. But at the moment, and seeing his only daughter, his heiress, his piccolo diavolo, lying broken in an hospital bed, he felt weak. He was not strong and all his power and fortune didn´t matter. He didn´t care if he was feared or not. He didn´t felt like a lucky man, at all.

Walking away from the glass wall, he returned to his wife´s side, kissing her cheek before picking her hands and kissing them.

"She´s strong, amore." He heard his beautiful wife speak. He turned to her, brown eyes looking straight into a tired blue, but determined gaze. "Our Andrea will make it."

Kissing Alessandra again, he lifted his left arm and tucked his wife to him, before settling into the leather chair.

* * *

"Have you called her parents, Frankie?" Jane panicked slightly, thinking about the dreadful phonecall that she would have to make.

"They´re already here. Alessandra called Ma. Ma called me." He sighed, before wiping his eyes again. "Ma said that she couldn´t be the one to give you the news or something. She ´s on her way with Tommy." Jane kissed her brother´s head in a rare show of affection, thanking him without words.

* * *

Jane and Maura had taken some days off work. Jane wanted to be there when Andrea woke up and Maura wanted to be there for Jane. She could see that the accident had taken a toll on the usual strong detective.

They had been there the whole day. The guy that had crashed into Andrea´s car had been arrested after his blood tests accused a high level of alcohol. Francesco had been livid when he heard the news and called his lawyers right away. He was peremptory in demanding that the man was to spend as many years in prison as he possible could.

Maura recognized his fury as a stage of the grieving. The tall, italian man was now seated in a leather couch in the VIP lounge section of the hospital, talking with Frankie. Maura had seen him and his wife, once or twice at charity events, but the man that she was now looking at looked a lot older than the dapper gentleman that she had once saw. His wife sat next to him, talking, well, mostly listening to Angela, was Maura´s assumption. The stunning older woman looked exhausted from the day´s events and Maura, having been in the same situation with Constance just a few months ago, could understand the feeling.

Everyone had been there. Frost had even shed a few tears when he saw his current idol, looking so frail and human like, attached to so many machines before quickly leaving the room and moving to the lounge area, joining Korsak and Jane, while at the moment Lexie occupied the bedside of Andrea´s hospital room.

Jane. Looking down at the sleeping face of her former best friend, currently resting on her shoulder, Maura couldn´t help combing her finger´s through the detective´s hair.

"Maura?" Jane whispered, waking up at the soft caresses.

"Shhh. I´m here." Maura whispered back, continuing her ministrations on the brunette´s hair.

Jane looked at her, with a sleep induced gaze. "Don´t leave me." Before closing her eyes again and letting her jaded body succumb to sleep, again.

Maura sucked in a breath, before smiling softly at her already sleeping friend and murmuring. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Three days had passed. Joe and Bass were currently under Tommy´s care, while the others were almost living at the hospital, only leaving to shower and change. There was always someone at Andrea´s beside, though, in case she woke up from the induced coma.

"_God_, why won´t she wake up?" Jane murmured, sitting back next to Maura, after wandering the hallway for almost an hour.

Before Maura could start an encyclopedia like explanation, they saw a nurse rushing into the bedroom, followed by a doctor and another nurse.

Maura heard a chair hitting the floor.

"_Oh God_." Alessandra´s desperatly murmured to her left.

Looking at Jane she could see her tanned skin, paling at an alarming rate.

"_Jane_? Oh my god, _JANE_!" Maura quickly grabbed Jane, before the detective fainted.

Looking up, Maura sent a silent prayer. She knew that if they lost Andrea, Maura would probably lose Jane forever.

* * *

_Sooo, hmmm, I´m evil. Yeah, been there. Heard that. You´re in for a few surprises tho´. **Reviews make me write a hell of a lot faster.** Tell me if I´m doing something good, will ya? Thanks in advance._


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback: Andrea´s room, sometime before all hell broke loose. ____Now, to the story._

_P.S. a flashback inside another flashback is cool. Just sayin´._

* * *

Lexy couldn´t help the tears from falling as she looked at her girlfriend, lying on the hospital bed. _Why was happiness so fleeting?_ She sighed brokenly.

For the first time in a long time, she had been happy. She had her dream job and she had found an amazing, caring and understanding person.

At first, arriving at Boston General had been a terrifying experience but everyone was incredibly nice to her, making her feel right at home.

Caressing Andrea´s hand, she smiled softly, recalling the first time that she saw Andrea. She had had a late night shift and before going home, she decided to grab a coffee from the vending machine.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Stupid idiotic monster." Lexy growled in frustation, before stomping her foot, angrily. She was going to kick the stupid machine but thought better of it. She, probably, would only hurt herself. _

_Hearing someone chucking behind her, she turned, embarassed. _

_"Hmm... sorry about having to witness that." She murmured, looking at the stranger. Cocking her head slightly, she couldn´t help thinking how stunning the young man was. Being a lesbian, she usually didn´t appreciate the male anatomy, but this guy was simply breathtaking. He was average in height, 5´8" at the maximum, but he carried himself with such confidence that he seemed taller, somehow. He smiled at her, showing a perfect set of pearly whites. Lexy swoon. She blamed her tiredness._

_"No, please. Don´t apologize for that. I´ve only been here for a week and that vending machine is on my black list, already." _

_Oh my God! Lexie couldn´t believe his voice. He had one of those sexy jazzy voices. It was a little husky and the australian doctor couldn´t help thinking that it was a little feminine. The stranger continued._

_"It´s a pleasure to meet you. I´m Andrea Rossi. The new psychiatrist." Seeing his outstretched hand, Lexie quickly approached him, smelling his parfum. Jesus. Even his damn cologne smelled great._

_"Hi. I´m Lexy Price. I work at the ER." Feeling the kiss on her hand, she looked down at the gorgeous man. Jesus. Is he even real?_

_"Well, Doctor Price?" At Lexy´s nod, Andrea´s smile grew at her good guess. "Would you care to join me for a coffee at our fantastic cafeteria? It´s the least I can do." He smiled softly. "My treat." _

_Lexy smiled back at her boyish grin._

_That morning, albeit exhausted, Lexy found herself having a good time with the psychiatrist. After half an hour, she found out that he, was in fact a 38 year old she. Andrea had been quite the gentleman, well gentlewoman, about Lexy´s assumptions, becoming amused rather than angry, reassuring the young doctor, with her grin firmly in place, that she was used to it by now and that no harm had been done._

**end flashback**

* * *

Lexy could still recall how great meeting Andrea had been. The next day, she visited the handsome psychiatrist at her office, with the excuse that she needed to repay the coffee from the day before.

"I can still remember when you refused my invitation to dinner." Lexy sniffed, looking adoringly at Andrea. "Telling me that you had your friend in a bad place and didn´t want to leave her alone... I thought that you didn´t like me and wanted to let me down gently..." Lexy wiped the fallen tear with her free hand. "But then you asked me to have lunch with you at the hospital cafeteria." The young doctor smiled at the memory. "Then I realized that maybe you were being honest." She let out a soft sob. Breathing deeply, she continued, tracing patterns on Andrea´s limp hand. "That only made me fall a little harder... And then one day, you invited me to dinner." Lexy smilled fondly. "I was ecstatic. I love my job, you know that, but that day, I spent most of the time looking at the watch. Trying with all my will to make the hours pass just a little faster... I was starting to think that I was stood up when you called me, explaining the situation that had happened at Jane´s friend house." The blue eyed doctor let out a soft laugh. "The part when you told me that you thought that Jane was going to kick the guy´s ass had been my favourite."

Suddenly, Lexy´s felt her hand being softly squeezed.

"Andrea?" She looked a Andrea, hope shinning in her blue eyes. Looking at Andrea´s vitals and seeing no change, she watched her girlfriend for a few more minutes, before blaming her tiredness and hopeful thinking on the imagined action.

"I´m starting to get crazy, baby." She softly whispered. "Well, where were we? Oh, the date!" She adjusted her position on the leather chair, before continuing. "When you appeared and don´t take me wrong, you are always well dressed, but that black suit. My god. You looked hot. Really really hot. When I saw you approach the table, I could see all the other woman blatantly checking you out and ... I just... I felt proud. You were meeting me. You were there for me! You could have anyone you wanted and you still choose me." Lexy wiped another tear away. "That night was the best date of my entire life. You were charming, attentive and you listened. That damn servant spent the night drooling all over you and you didn´t even bat an eye at her." She paused. "You made me feel special." Smirking slightly, she continued. "And to think that you didn´t want to sleep with me because it was our first date. Thank God that I remembered our lunch dates and could argue my way into your pants." She laughed, softly, thinking how Andrea had such a good character. "When I saw your body, I felt like that girl from the Gosling movie that you love so much. You really looked like someone had did a photoshop job on you. I had never seen abs like that." She paused. "I never want to see anyone´s abs but yours, Andrea." She softly, caressed the italian face with her free hand. "I´m falling in love with you." She whispered. "Please, come back to me..."

This time, she was certain that her hand was squeezed. It was soft but she felt it.

"Andrea?" She looked to Andrea´s face and then at her hand. "Please, baby, if you´re listening to me, squeeze my hand."

She was almost giving up, when suddenly she felt her hand being softly squeezed again.

"Oh my God!" She couldn´t stop the sob. "Andrea?"

Almost as if answering her, the psychiatrist eyes fluttered open, slowly, showing the green orbs that Lexy had missed so much in the last days.

Still crying, albeit for a different reason now, Lexy quickly squeezed the emergency button, knowing that Andrea needed to get checked up.

* * *

_Sooo, I´m awesome right? **Reviews make me write a hell of a lot faster.** Tell me if I´m doing something good, will ya? Thanks in advance._


	12. Chapter 12

"ANDREA!" Jane sat up, panting slightly. She just had the most horrible nightmare ever.

"Jane." Turning to her left, she saw Maura´s concerned face, looking back at her. "Jane, calm down. Everything´s ok, sweetie. Everything´s ok."

Looking around she realized that she was in an hospital room. Oh God. Dread came over her.

"Maura." The images of a running hospital crew came back to her. "Mau-Maura, is she, is she de-dead?" A tear fell down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply, preparing herself mentally for the worse.

Maura hurriedly sat on the bed, hugging the desperate detective to her. "Oh sweetie. She´s ok. She wake up, Jane. She´s going to be ok."

Jane felt the relief wash over her. Seeking solace in the embrace of the woman she adored, she finally let the last days take its toll on her and she cried.

"Ca-can I see he-her?" Jane whispered into Maura´s hair.

"Shhh. Her parents and Lexy are with her, right now. The doctors are probably telling them the procedures that they are going to undertake for the next days. We´ll go see her in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok." Jane whispered, tightening her hold on the beautiful ME.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Andrea wake up. One week had gone by since she left the hospital and was set under the care of Jane and Lexy.

"Le, you shouldn´t have used your vacations period on me." Andrea said, before Lexy adjusted her pillows. That damn broken leg was starting to bother her. "Thank you." She smiled at her girlfriend, elated by all the attention.

"Hey. Need anything?" Jane said, entering the room.

Kissing her girlfriend´s cheek that had resumed her position by her side on the king sized bed, Andrea looked up at her best friend´s arrival.

"No, everything´s ok." She smiled at her friend, decked in a burgundy Gucci suit, white shirt and leopard Giacomorelli loafers. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going back to work?" Andrea felt Lexy taking her hand, before intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah. Figured that you are good enough to use your free time alone with the doc." Jane smirked at the couple, before sitting carefully on the bed next to Andrea. "Korsak also called this morning. Said that they need my help with a case."

Andrea smirked. "So, you´re all dressed up for Vince?" She heard Lexy chuckling next to her, before she felt Jane pulling her ear.

"OWWW." The psychiatrist swatted her friend´s hand away. "Italian in convalescence here!"

Jane and Lexy laughed at the Rossi heiress.

"That´s what you get for making fun of me." Jane stuck her tongue out before getting up. "Are you sure that you don´t need anything? I can stay." The detective looked down, smiling softly at the gorgeous couple on the bed.

"Don´t worry, Jane. I have everything under control." Lexy said, smiling at Jane before looking adoringly back at Andrea.

"And don´t forget about the dinner tomorrow at my parent´s estate." Andrea said before she left the bedroom.

"Of course not. Duh! Your mother would kill me, babyface."

Jane started laughing, even before she heard the usual reply.

"DON´T CALL ME THAT."

When she was sure that Jane had left, Andrea kissed her girlfriend´s head. "Time to get our plan rolling." Moving slightly, she picked her blackberry from the bedside table, before calling a familiar number.

* * *

_What plan? And who´s Andrea sidekick? Funny chapter ahead (hopefully). Reviews make me write faster. I value your opinions :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Jane had been sitting at her desk for 30m doing some paperwork, due to the inexistence of new cases. The constant feeling of being watched was starting to make her feel uneasy. Looking up suddenly, she caught FRost eyes again.

"_WHAT?_" She fumed. "Just ask whatever you want and stop looking at me!" She slapped her hand on the table in irritation.

"Hmm..." Looking at her furious gaze, Frost visibly gulped. "How´s Andrea?" Korsak smirked at the younger man.

"Oh, that. Sorry for yelling at you." Jane scratched her head in embarassment. "She´s doing great. The doctors are taking her cast tomorrow, but she´ll have to use crutches for some time not to strain her leg." She smiled at her partner. "You could have asked that when I came in, Frost. It´s ok to be worried about her." She returned her attention to her work, but after some time, she could still feel eyes on her. Getting up, she marched to Frost´s desk.

"_Frost!_" She whispered through gritted teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

At Korsak´s laugh, she turned to him, her eyes burning with barely conceded anger.

"Calm down, Jane." Korsak said between laughs. "We just want to know what´s the occasion." At Jane´s confused stare, Korsak continued. "Your clothes. You´re looking good. Sexy, even."

"_Ewwwww._" Jane turned her gaze on Frost, who was furiously nodding, showing his agreement, before looking back at Korsak. "I don´t even know if I should be flattered..." Before looking back in disgust at her two friends. "No! I´m not. EWWWWW..."

"But Janey..." Before Korsak could finish whatever he was going to say, Jane yelled. "I´ll finish my reports at home."

Frankie just laughed at the other two confused expressions.

* * *

Maura was just entering the station, when she spotted Jane.

"Wow." She whispered, feeling herself getting light headed. Jane looked breathtaking in the burgundy fitted suit and white shirt. Looking down she spotted her loafers and concluded that they were probably choosed for their convenience. Jane couldn´t chase suspects in heels, afterall.

"Maura? _Maura!_" She was startled to find Jane standing a few inches away from her.

"Huh?" Great answer for a genious, Maura. She mentally chastized herself. Pull yourself together! "I´m sorry, Jane. I was a little distracted." She smiled at the gorgeous detective, before continuing. "What were you saying?"

Jane´s smile, almost make her knees buckle.

"I was just saying if you want to grab some coffee?" Jane´s soft gaze, made it impossible to say no, even if she knew that she had reports to finish. Well, they would still be there when she returned, she thought, before feeling bold and taking Jane´s hand. She smiled when she felt Jane intertwining their fingers.

* * *

Entering the coffee shop, Jane kissed Maura´s hand, before letting go and opening the door for the beautiful doctor.

"Thank you." Maura whispered, blushing at the detective´s chivalrous gesture.

"There´s no need to thank me. My pleasure." She smiled softly at her friend before walking to the counter to get their orders.

"Janey, how´s Andrea?" Jane sighed.

"Hello to you too, Ma." Angela just waved her hand, dismissing her daughter´s sentence. "Andrea´s great. Can I have a coffee now? And a latte."

Seeing Maura next to her daughter, Angela´s smiled happily. "Hey Maura. How are you, sweetie?"

"Great." Jane whispered before sitting on a stool, while her mother fussed over the blonde ME.

* * *

After getting their orders, Maura successfuly got away from Angela with the excuse of having to talk about a case with Jane.

Moving to a booth, Jane gratefully accepted her coffe from Maura. "Thank you" She smiled softly. "My mother can be a little overbearing, sometimes. I´m sorry that I left you alone with her." She scratched her head.

Maura found the action adorable and couldn´t help but smile back.

"You don´t need to apologize. I actually love to talk with your mother." Maura said looking at Jane, before turning her gaze to latte and whispering. "She makes me fell like I belong."

Jane felt something tug at her heart. "Hey. _Look at me._" She picked Maura´s free hand. "You are part of the family. You should know that by now."

The detective saw Maura tearing up. "No, please don´t cry, Maura."

"How can you say that, Jane?" The ME looked up from the her cup and into the brunette´s brown eyes. "I treated you horribly. I said things that I regret everyday. How can you even..."

Bending a little over the table, Jane tenderly cupped Maura face, wiping her tears with her thumbs.

"Maura, look at me." The detective whispered.

Maura sniffed a little more, before looking up into Jane´s compassionate gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one that made a terrible mistake." Still holding the ME´s face, she tenderly caressed her cheeks. "We already talked about it. For all it takes, I forgive you."

Maura was about to retort, when Jane softly put a finger to her lips, before smilling softly at the deja-vu.

"Let me talk, ok?"

At Maura´s nod, she took her finger, before gently picking Maura´s hands.

"When you left, I won´t lie, I was hurt." She laughed humorlessly. "More like devastated. I felt like my life has lost it´s meaning." She breathed deeply, fighting back her tears. "It might sound cliché but I felt like a life without you was not worth living."

"_Jane_..." Maura whispered brokenly.

"Please Maura. Let me finish." She felt the doctor rubbing circles on her hands and she took that as her clue to continue. "I missed you. Everyday. Every hour. Every minute." She kissed Maura´s left hand almost in reverence. "I couldn´t eat. I couldn´t sleep... I... I..." Maura softly removed her right hand, before Jane felt her tenderly wiping her fallen tears. "I was on auto-pilot. I worked until I was so exhausted that I blacked out." She murmured sadly.

"Oh Jane..." Maura couldn´t help the small sob that escaped her. "I´m so, so sorry."

"Shhh. I´m not finished."

They were silent for a while, before Jane started again, calmer and with a soft smile on her face.

"Then Andrea appeared. My knight in shining armour." She laughed softly, adoration clearly showing in her words. Maura smiled back at her. "Well, more like, hmmm, knight in shining sports car? Or knight in designer armour? I can´t refer to her as anything but a knight... That´s so weird." Maura laughed at Jane´s succesful attempt try to lift the mood.

Smilling softly at her stunning companion, Jane continued.

"She put me back together. The damn psychiatrist and her psychiatric ways." Maura laughed again. Jane couldn´t help her smile at the beautiful sound. How she had missed that laugh. "She even made me start liking shopping." She harshly whispered. "Damn woman!" She laughed.

Hearing a sniffle, she quickly looked at Maura.

"Maur...? Wha?" Seeing Maura´s shimmering eyes, she worriedly whispered. "What´s wrong?"

* * *

"It´s just..." Maura gently freed her hands to wipe her fallen tears. "I was the cause of that." She could feel herself tearing up again.

"Just stop it!" She heard Jane hiss, before looking up at her startled. "You were grieving! You had every right to react the way you did." Jane´s took her hands again. "I wish that you had reacted in a different way, of course, but ..." She sighed. "I understand it. Ok?"

Maura was speechless.

"I forgive you." Jane whispered. "If it´s something that you need to hear, I forgive you, _ok_?" Maura felt herself noddind, before letting a quite sob.

She felt Jane´s letting go of her hands and getting up, before she was enveloped in the strong detective´s arms, lovingly.

"Shhh. I got you." She heard the brunette whisper into her hair, before she broke down.

* * *

"_Thank God!_" Angela Rizzoli smiled, having witnessed the whole scene. She grabbed her iphone from her apron´s pocket, before typing a quick message.

* * *

Hearing the buzz, Andrea´s disentangled herself carefully, trying not to wake her girlfriend, before snatching her phone.

"Operation aborted. Explain later." She smiled at the Rizzoli´s matriarch text, before sending a quick reply.

"What was that, luv?" She heard Lexy´s sleepy whisper.

"Our plan is not necessary anymore." She couldn´t help the soft grin from escaping, before she layed down again. Kissing her girfriend´s cheek lovingly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Soooo, good, bad or whatever? :) Reviews make me happy. I love to know your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

"Maura?" Jane whispered into the ME´s shiny locks. They had been in the same position for a while and the detective was certain that her Ma was going to make an appearance. Might as well get this over with, she thought. "I´m sorry too." She heard her voice huskier with emotion.

"Jane." The doctor disentangled herself carefully.

"Maura, I´m so, so ..." But before Jane could continue, Maura´s finger was against her lips, effectively silencing her.

"That night I never got to say that I´ve forgiven you." The ME started. "You had no choice but to fire, Jane. I knew that. I was just so scared, so hurt. I felt so betrayed..." Seeing Maura´s hurt gaze, Jane tried to explain her actions. Why hadn´t Maura took her finger? She needed to speak, goddammit. She started to open her mouth, but Maura was having none of that. "_No_. Now it´s your turn to let me finish." Jane nodded, before she felt Maura´s finger leaving her lips. "I forgive you. In fact, I still think that I´m the one that did the most hurtful thing, so therefore I´m the one that needs to be forgiven."

"Maura..." Jane started to speak, before she was cut off by Maura.

"I should have stayed." Maura stated. "I should have stayed, Jane. I abandoned you..." Maura´s sighed sadly. "But we can´t live our life in what if´s. I made a horrible decision by leaving, but you somehow still managed to forgive me." Jane saw Maura soft smile, before the twinkle in Maura´s eyes caught her attention. "So, If it´s something that you need to hear... I forgive you, too."

Hearing her words thrown back at her, Jane couldn´t help a small laugh at the blonde´s doctor witticism.

"Really, Doctor Isles? _Really_?"

"Was that funny?" Maura bounced excitedly on her seat. She couldn´t help the smile at her beautiful friend´s adorableness.

"Well, at least you´re improving." She laughed at Maura´s indignant huff.

"_Janey_!" The detective face palmed.

"Yes Ma?" She was already preparing herself mentally for the 20 questions that her mother would without a doubt, start shooting. What was that thing about counting from 10 to 1 that Andrea talked about? Maybe she could use that.

"Do you have a nice dress for tomorrow dinner?" Without giving her time to answer, her mother continued. "I asked Andrea and she told me that she hadn´t seen any new bags. Are you going to take something used to their dinner? You know that it´s not nice. They have treated you so well. You should show some respect!" Her mother chastised.

Jane had tried to count, but her mother´s voice hadn´t allowed it. She would have a talk with Andrea later. Stupid psychiatrist and her lousy ideas.

"Well _Ma_, I was going to take care of that now." Jane replied, sighing. She figured the best way to get her mother of her back was to agree to whatever she wanted. And for the first time, her Ma actually had a point. She needed a dress. And maybe some nice pumps to go with it. And a clutch. She was feeling adventurous.

Getting up, she waited for Maura to do the same. She would take her back to the station, before going shopping.

"Why don´t you take Maura with you? You might need her good taste." Jane felt her blood boil. _God_! Her mother really knew how to get on her nerves. Before she could start yelling, she heard Maura´s soft voice.

"I would love to accompany you, Jane. I actually need a new attire too, seeing as I´m also invited for tomorrow´s event." Jane looked surprised at Maura. Andrea had invited her? Maura had visited her almost everyday since the accident. First at the hospital and then at home. Jane couldn't suppress her jealousy. What was going on here?

"If you don´t mind, of course. I don´t mean to impose." Maura softly said, before hanging her head.

"Nonsense, Maura. Jane would love if you went with her. Right Janey?" The Rizzoli´s matriarch hissed the last part.

Still thinking about ways to kill Andrea slowly and painfully, she took Maura´s hand, not even sparing a glance at her mother, before marching out of the coffee shop.

* * *

_Jealous Jane ahead. Be aware. There might or might be not, stuck zippers on the next chapter. You know you need your friends to open those for you, right? :D_

_Reviews make me happy. You know the drill._


	15. Chapter 15

Maura was bewildered. What had happened in there? Following quickly after Jane who was still holding her hand, Maura suddenly stopped in awe. She was used to luxury, having been raised in a rich environment, but the car that Jane was currently taking both of them to was unbelievable.

"Maura?" Jane´s tone, made her look into worried brown eyes. "Everything´s ok? I´m sorry for our hurried departure." Jane scratched the back of her head with her free hand and Maura felt herself smile. Jane was just so cute, sometimes. "It´s just that Ma really knows how to push my buttons. I know it´s no excuse and I´m working on this calmer attitude, which is obviously at the begginers stage..." Maura could felt her smile growing at Jane´s babbling.

"It´s ok, Jane. Although your mother is extremely caring, I can understand that her manners can be a little overwhelming, sometimes."

"A little?" Jane raised her eyebrow, before Maura felt her tug at her hand to continue walking.

Recovering a little, Maura followed Jane to what know she could recognize as a Lamborghini.

* * *

Seeing Maura amazed gaze on the car, Jane felt her jealousy starting to arise again. Stupid Andrea and her stupid good taste and all her stupid money. And goddammit! Why did the Rossi family had to have a major part of the italian luxury sports car company. Argh! She could still recall when the sleek car arrived.

_flashback_

_"Jane can you get that." Frankie shouted from the couch. He was currently in the middle of a game of PES with Andrea. _

_"GOAL!" Andrea shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Jane snickered at her brother, before going to the intercom._

_"Andrea, the car arrived." They were expecting that. Mr. Rossi had called them the day before to inform that Andrea´s new car was being delivered that afternoon._

_She looked back at the two still engaged in the game. "ANDREA! The car." She sighed, before going over to them and turning off the huge TV. She should have gone with Lexy grocery shopping. _

_"HEY." She smirked at the indignant outburst from the occupants of the couch. _

_"Shut up." Going over to Andrea´s side, she passed her the crutches. "The guy said that you need to sign some papers." _

_"Thanks." Andrea smiled at her, before confidently moving to the door._

_Jane shacked her head in disbelief. How could her friend rock a pair of crutches? She snapped out of her musings before following the Rossi heiress and her brother to the door. Being a huge fan of cars, well sports cars, to be more exact, Jane was bummed when she found out that the R8 was wrecked beyond repair. She couldn´t help being curious to see which car Andrea got. She could see by Frankie´s huge smile and barely conceded giddiness, that she was not the only one too._

_Getting outside, they saw a huge black truck. The Rizzoli´s looked at one another extremely confused, before Frankie spoke. "Andrea, what´s the Knight Rider truck doing here?"_

_Andrea laughed. "I didn´t. They have my car inside of it." Andrea said with humor still lacing her words. "Look. They are going to unload it now." _

_Seeing two guys getting out of the truck, Jane just keep watching as the back door of the the truck automatically lifted while a ramp appeared. Wow. High tech, much?_

_"Damn." She heard Frankie whisper. She understood his feelings, perfectly. _

_Suddenly, she saw the a dark grey matte car appearing, before 23 inch wheels were seen. Oh my God! What was that? _

_"Well, let me just go take care of the papers and then we´re going for a ride. You guys decide who´s driving. For obvious reasons, I can´t." _

_Looking from the car to Andrea´s departing back, the detective heard her brother almost screaming in excitement. "I call dibs." _

_Hitting him on the back of his head, she shoot back. "You call nothing. I´m driving because I´m older and because I can make your life a living hell at the station. Cool?" _

_end of flashback_

Jane had been driving the car ever since. Andrea had insisted on it until the detective caved in. I always do, Jane mused. Lexy was taking Andrea to get the leg´s cast out, that afternoon, but even after that the psychiatrist couldn´t drive for, at least, another month. After the incident, Jane was the one that always drived them around and so the psychiatrist insisted that she got accostumed to the car. Her argument was valid, so Jane just stopped arguing.

"It´s such a sexy car." She heard Maura whispering, still looking at the car.

"It´s a 2012 Lamborghini Estoque." Jane huffed, before starting walking again, this time with Maura following her. She went to the driver´s side and opened the door to the ME. 3, 2, ...

"_Oh my god_!" She heard Maura whispering while the doctor, elegantly lowered herself to the passenger´s seat. She had been expecting that. Maura´s reaction was pretty much the same as hers, when she saw the white customized interior of the sedan. Jane softly closed the door, before going to the driver´s seat.

"Andrea went all out with it, didn´t she?" Jane queried.

"Yes, she´s undoubtedly, someone with refined taste." Was that a sigh? Jane gritted her teeth. Stupid white sleek interior. Stupid car. Stupid Andrea!

"_Refined tast_e?" Jane felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well, yes. Don´t you agree?" Maura smiled looking at her. Jane huffed, looking at the road, before starting the car. "And it´s no wonder that she atracts so much attention. Her self-confidence is quite attractive." Jane could feel herself getting a little green. "She´s also cool, successful and most definitely handsome."

Jane didn´t answer, instead putting the car into gear before speeding down the road.

* * *

"Why I am doing this again?" Jane whispered to herself. She had already choosed her dress, shoes and she even bought a new clutch. "Because you´re a wiped moron." The detective sighed for what felt like the hundred time.

They had been shopping for 3 hours and Maura, albeit having bought several articles, the five bags of merchandise that Jane was carrying were proof enough, hadn´t decided on a dress yet.

The detective was starting to get restless. There were things on her mind, like whether Maura was interested in Andrea. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she felt threatened by the italian. Well, Jane thought, Andrea was quite the package. Her friends were completely smitten by the psychiatrist, and Jane had to admit that her friend was in fact, extremely good looking, cool and incredibly charming. She sighed. Of course, Maura would be interested. Argh! She gave herself a mental shake, trying to clear her mind.

"Do you think I look nice in this?" Maura suddenly asked, getting out of the changing room.

Jane lost her breath. Jesus. Gulping, Jane eyed her friend in awe. The Valentino strapless black dress looked amazing against her friend´s fair skin.

"Jane?" Maura inquired again.

Looking into amused hazel eyes, Jane murmured breathlessly. "Great." Coughing to get her voice under control, she tried again. "You look great, Maura." Great. I must look like a fool now, the detective chastized herself.

There was no response from Maura. With a smile, the doctor turned back into the changing room, and Jane saw for the first time that the dress feature a thigh-high slit.

Outside, alone with her thoughts, Jane was fuming silently. That dress was too revealing. Goddammit!

* * *

Maura tried to get the zip down the back but to no avail. It seemed to be stuck. She grunted in discomfort as she tried her hardest to make it budge.

"_What's with this thing_?" she whispered angrily. A few attempts later, she gave up. Panting slightly, she headed towards the dressing room door.

"Jane." Maura sheepishly looked at her friend, motioning for her to enter the spacious room. "Can you help me with this?" She whispered, turning around and motioning towards the gown's zipper.

* * *

Jane blushed and nodded softly. "Sure." She slowly pushed herself off the couch and made her way over to Maura.

Closing the door to the dressing room quietly, she walked over to where her friend stood. Breathing deeply in a vain attempt to conceal her nerves, she softly placed one hand on Maura´s shoulder while the other went to the zipper at the back of her friend´s dress.

* * *

Maura took a deep breath at the feel of Jane´s soft touch. Due to the close proximity, she could feel the detective´s breath along her neck and shoulder, making her body tingle. Shivers raced down her spine, her heartbeat quickening and her pulse speeding. The ME softly bites her lip, trying to not to moan at her friend´s touch.

"Jane?" She almost moaned. She was positive that she felt a kiss on her semispinalis cervicis. Her stomach clenched while her brain shut down. She couldn't even process real thoughts through the sensation.

"Miss Isles?" At the sudden interruption, followed by a knock on the door, the two sprang apart. "Is everything ok?" The damn shop assistant. Maura decided that she hated her from now on.

Before she could reply, Jane was already opening the door. "Everything´s ok. Just a simple case of a stuck zipper." Jane smoothly replied, before letting herself out and closing the door.

* * *

Maura had purchased the dress and after that they quickly left. It seems that Maura had some Louboutin´s that she still haven´t used and that would look great with the dress. Jane felt a little anxious. The blonde ME usually loved to purchase shoes. The detective sighed. The car ride was filled with an unconfortable silence and Jane knew that it was her fault. "Argh. I´m an idiot!" She had been parked inside the lamborgini for almost 20 minutes, after leaving Maura at the station. She had too much on her mind. Why the hell did she kiss Maura´s back? Why the hell did the stupid zipper get stuck? "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She banged her head agaisnt the sterring wheel. "Owwww." She grabbed her head. "That fucking hurt." She sighed again, sadly, while rubbing her forehead. "I just hope that I didn´t fuck it all up... ". Having decided that she had enough, she started the car. "Better get home and finish those reports."

* * *

_Sooo, thoughts?_


	16. Chapter 16

Jane had just finished her last report, whens he heard the front door opening. Looking up, she saw a grinning Andrea, trailing after an amused Lexy.

"Yay. I can wear both shoes again."

Jane laughed. Typical Andrea behaviour.

"It´s like taking care of a kid sometimes." Lexy said, looking adoringly at the italian.

The psychiatrist found a seat on the couch, before carefully resting her now cast-free leg on the coffee table.

"You love it and you know it." The handsome woman sing-song to the LMFAO tune.

Jane and Lexy cracked up.

"Jane, why are you home early?" Andrea quickly got up, grabbing her crutches and moving to the detective´s side. "Are you ok?" She started checking the brunette´s for some aparent distress. "Did something happen?"

Looking up to her friend´s concerned gaze, Jane felt a pang in her heart. How could she even get mad at her friend? She obviously cared a great deal about her. If Maura liked her, Andrea had nothing to do with it. She was just who she was. It was hard not to get infatuated with the italian heiress.

"Everything´s ok, babyface." She pinched her friend´s cheeks.

"Hey. I´m an adult. Stop it." She huffed. "And don´t call me that!" Andrea pinched Jane´s nose.

"Oww. What was that for?" The detective hissed. "Lexy! Your girlfriend´s being mean." Lexy just smirked, looking at the scene with an amused expression.

"You pinched my cheeks, first." Turning serious, she continued. "You look sad, Jane. Tell me what happened. I can´t help you, if I don´t know what´s wrong?"

Looking into the green gaze, the detective felt horrible. She had been thinking about putting salt in Andrea´s bed not even an hour ago and here she was, being the best friend anyone could which for.

"The guys were just being assholes at the station." She got up and hugged the handsome brunette, careful not to hurt her leg. "It was nothing. I just took the opportunity to get out and work at home. Less testosterone here." She let go of her friend, before looking sideways at her. "Or not."

"Hey!" Jane and Lexy started laughing at the indignant exclamation.

* * *

Andrea had just accompanied Lexy to the door. Deciding to call it a night, she was going to bed, before deciding to try and speak with Jane again.

After the talk they had, she couldn´t pinpoint but she knew that something was wrong with her friend. The psychiatrist had thought that having her family near would make her mood improve and with that in mind, she had called the other members of the Rizzolli family to have dinner at her house. Jane had been quiet all through dinner, which just confirmed Andrea´s suspicions.

Knocking at her friend´s semi-closed door, she waited before she received confirmation to enter.

"Hey." She spoke softly, sitting on the bed before nattily putting her crutches on the floor. They were so impractical.

"Hey." Jane smiled at her, before frowning when Jo quickly left her side and went to lick Andrea´s face, before laying in her lap. "_Really_? Really, Jo? Traitor!" Jane huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

Noticing the defensive posture, Andrea analysed the situation. It was a common occurence having Jo choosing her lap over Jane´s, so the detective´s behaviour should be associated with being disregarded as the first option. Andrea frowned. Was she interested in Lexy? That couldn´t be possible. She was crazy about the beautiful Doctor Isles. Everyone with eyes could see it, well, aside from the two women that is. Andrea sighed in frustration.

"Jane." She paused, before uncrossing the detective´s arms and taking her left hand. "Tell me what´s wrong. Please. I´m not liking the conjunctures I´m making based on your behaviour."

* * *

Jane looked up at that, searching her friend´s suddenly hurt gaze. She sighed. Might as well tell her the truth.

"I think that Maura likes you." Jane sighed. "And it´s really easy to understand that. You would probably be the most compatible couple that ever existed." She sighed, running her free hand thru her curls. "You´re both fashionable, incredibly intelligent and compassionate." She blinked, breathing deeply to avoid the tears that she knew were threatnng to fall.

"Jane." She heard Andrea´s soft whisper.

"I never stood a chance, Andrea." She was engulfed in her friend´s arms, before soft sobs shook her frame.

* * *

Andrea gave her a few minutes to calm down, before whispering into the detective´s hair. "For someone so smart and intuitive, you really are clueless, sometimes."

She felt Jane´s attempt to disentangle herself, but she keep her hold on her. "No! I tried to give you time but you just won´t get it, so I´m taking a different route." She caressed the brunette´s curls, smilling softly. "I heard from my mother that she was at the hospital everyday. She spent almost two weeks at a hospital for someone that she barely knew. Have you thought about it, Jane?" Andrea let the words sink, before continuing. "She´s not interested in me, amore. She never was and never will be. And you know why?" Andrea broke the embrace, before taking Jane´s face in her hands and looking directly into her eyes. "She´s already in love with another italian."

* * *

Jane was still awake. Andrea´s words swirling in her head, over and over again. _`She´s already in love with another italian.`_ Could it be possible? Could Maura return her feelings?

"Fuck." She murmured into the dark space. She looked at the clock again. 12:21. "Fuck." Throwing the covers of her lean body, she got out of the bed. Turning the lights on, she hastily grabbing some skinny jeans, a dark v-neck and the loafers that she used that day and were still laying around near her bed, before quickly writing a note for Andrea and leaving the house.

Getting into the Estoque, she speed through the Boston streets with only one thing on her mind.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	17. Chapter 17

Working for the Boston PD had made Maura a light sleeper, so the the second knock on the door woke her up. 12:35. Slight panic startle to settle. Did something happen? Quickly getting up, she hurried to the front door, throwing it open.

"You should have checked who it was, Maura."

"_Jane_! Are you ok? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" She quickly let her eyes wonder Jane form, before taking her hand and pulling her inside, shutting the door being them. "Is Andrea hurt? Or is it Angela?" She continued, babbling away.

"No. Everything´s ok." Jane smiled down softly at the ME. "I just... I... I couldn´t sleep."

Seeing Jane´s troubled expression, Maura led them to the couch. "Talk to me." Still holding the detective´s hand, she started rubbing circles on it. She heard Jane´s sigh, before she was staring into watered brown eyes. "Jane?"

* * *

"I don´t know how to tell you this, Maura." Jane whispered, brokenly. "We just mended our friendship..." Why the hell did she come here? Looking at Maura, she could see her worry. Goddammit. "I need to leave." Standing abruptly, Jane hurried to the door.

* * *

"Jane? _Jane_!" Maura was bewildered. What had just happened? She heard the door closing, before she snapped out of it. "JANE!" Running barefooted, she made her way outside, just as the detective was getting into the car. "JANE! Stop!"

* * *

Jane was holding the open door, refusing to turn.

"Jane?" She felt the soft hand, touching her cashmere covered arm. "Please, don´t go." Hearing the pain in her best friends voice, she closed the door. "Talk to me. Please." Still looking at the ground, she turned slowly.

"Maura! You´re not wearing shoes!" Forgetting her troubles, she focused on the beautiful blonde in front of her. "You could get sick!" Putting the keys in her jeans pocket, she carefully picked her friend up.

"_Jane_!" She smiled at the squeak. "Put me down. You can hurt your back."

As an answer, she chuckled softly against the Maura´s neck. Passing the front door, she kicked it shut, before slowly putting her down, while keeping her hold on the doctor´s waist.

"Talk to me." She heard the soft whisper against her neck. Feeling Maura´s soft hands going up and down her back, was breaking whatever resolve Jane still had.

"Maura, I... I came here because... I mean... I don´t know how to tell you this." She sighed dejectedly. Maura shifted slightly, getting closer to her and resting her head in Jane´s shoulder.

"Did you kiss my neck in the changing room?" Jane panicked. Then just as quickly, relaxed. Maura was still caressing her back. Maura had gotten closer to her before speaking. That had to mean something, right? _Dammit!_ You´re a detective, Rizzoli. Get your shit together!

"No." Seeing Maura trying to get away, she let her arms wrap securely against the petite woman. "I nuzzled your neck, but I didn´t kiss it." The body in her arms relaxed. "I wanted to..." She continued in a murmur, knowing that the other woman would hear it.

"Why didn´t you?"

Jane breathed deeply. Oh God! Letting go of the ME´s frame slightly in order to look into your eyes, she almost whimpered at the loving hazel gaze.

"I... I was scared." Maura smile was soft. Reassuring. "I didn´t want to ruin everything." She looked down. Having Maura so close to her was getting her lightheaded.

"Oh Jane." She heard Maura´s watery sigh, before looking up. Shit. She made her cry. Shit! You fucking dumbass!

"Maura. I... don´t cry, Maura." Sliding one hand through Maura´s torso, she wiped away her tears, letting her thumb stroke Maura's soft cheek. "I hate to see you cry."

* * *

Maura took Jane's hand, interlocking their fingers. She could feel Jane's other hand stroking her back. _God_! Maura bit her lip. She wanted to kiss Jane, so badly.

* * *

Jane´s gaze alternated from Maura's eyes to her lips. "God!" She breathed. Maura biting her lip was just indescribably sexy.

"Jane?" Her stomach clenched at the whisper.

Looking down at Maura´s lips one last time, Jane murmured. "Maur... tell me if it´s just something in my head..." Before closing her eyes and leaning down.

* * *

_Sooo? Evil? Yep. Reviews? :)_

_P.S. Sorry about the delay but work has been crazy._


	18. Chapter 18

"...tell me if it´s just something in my head..." Maura felt herself sighing in relief, before getting on her tip toes, closing the distance between their lips. Their kiss is soft, cautious and sweet. It´s attemptive but reassuring.

Maura feels Jane pull away softly, before opening her eyes and looking at the taller woman. They fitted perfectly, she couldn´t help thinking.

"_No_. It certainly isn´t." She whispers, looking into the detective´s delighted eyes, before her gaze wanders to the brunette´s lips again.

* * *

Jane watched Maura watching her. She felt drunk. No. Scratch that. She felt high. No, she felt drunk and high. Kissing Maura had probably been the highlight of her entire existence. She felt like she could write books, like the big ones that Maura is always reading, just based on the sensation of kissing and being kissed by the gorgeous ME. She continued admiring the blonde´s beauty, until Maura´s hand wrapped around her neck and softly, but surely tugged her head down.

* * *

She felt the slightest bit of pressure as Jane´s lips settled over hers. Maura felt like purring as Jane´s callused hands slided sensuously down her sides, moving over her willing flesh, stroking, teasing, arousing her until she thought she'd go mad with wanting. She slid her hands over Jane´s muscular back, loving the way her muscles twitched under her touch. It was exhilarating knowing that her touch caused such a reaction.

"_Jane_." She breathed lustfully.

* * *

Maura´s breath was warm against her neck. Jane could feel the tension in her body, the need in her voice. Knowing that she had to back down, she softly kissed Maura´s lips one more time, before embracing her, lovingly.

"I _want_ to do this right." She whispered into the blonde´s hair. "I want to take you on a date. Do the whole gentleman...hmm, gentlewoman thing, you know? Pick you up carrying a dozen red roses. Opening doors for you. Getting a table at a far too expensive restaurant with dishes that I can´t pronounce." She chuckled, hearing Maura´s melodic laugh. "You deserve it _all_, Maur." She softly murmured, resting her cheek against the blonde´s hair and losing herself in its unique fragrance.

* * *

Maura felt herself tear up at the reverence in Jane´s words. Still trying to conceal her desire, she stayed in Jane´s loving embrace, breathing in the detective´s scent, feeling the safety that being encompassed in the taller´s woman body always brought her.

"Will you wear a dress?" She murmured after sometime, shifting slightly so she could tuck her head into the brunette´s neck.

"Yes." She heard the breathless murmur, feeling Jane´s hands tenderly caressing her back and her lips kissing her hair.

She couldn´t help feeling how right it felt to be wrapped in the detective´s arms. Maura wanted to lift her face for a kiss. Longing desire flowed though her and caused her to sigh and tighten her grip on Jane´s waist. When she felt another light kiss in her hair, she lost the battle. Oh to hell with it! Wrapping her arms around the tanned neck, she lifted her face and pulled Jane´s head down.

"_Well_, there´s nothing wrong with a good teenager-like make out session, though."

Jane´s melodic laugh was the last thing she heard, before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Jane watched Maura sleep. Running her fingers through the gorgeous blonde tresses before her, she smiled softly. 08:20. Damn. Cavanaugh was going to kill her. She needed to get home quickly to shower and get suit up.

Sighing softly, she got up from the bed and went to change from the shorts and BPD t-shirt that Maura had lend her to the jeans and v-neck that she had hurriedly dressed herself in the other night.

Looking one last time at the gorgeous woman sleeping form, she kissed her forehead, before turning around, attempting to move into the kitchen and leave a note. She was starting to get a pro at those.

"Jane?" She heard the sleepy murmur. Retracing her steps, she sat on the edge of the bed next to Maura´s now sitting frame.

"Hey." She caressed the beautiful woman´s cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." Seeing the doctor´s hopeful look, she smirked, before closing the distance between them and kissing the inviting lips in front of her. _Whatever_. She was already late.

* * *

Speeding through the Boston´s streets, Jane couldn´t help herself from musing about that night. It went better than she had expected.

* * *

**_Reviews_?** :)

Stay tuned for the awesome dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Andrea woke up to a silent house. Carefully getting out of the bed, she grabbed her crutches which now sported a camo print, courtesy of the Rizzoli´s brothers, and slowly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey little buddy. Where´s your mamma?" She softly petted the fur´s ball little head that was wanting patiently for her at the end of the stairs.

Going to the kitchen to get make an expresso, she noticed the post it that layed on the counter and picked it up.

_"I went to Maura´s."_ She read aloud._ "I couldn´t stop thinking about what you said and I was going nuts. If I´m not home by the time you wake up, call me! I probably fell asleep and Cavanaugh will kill me if I´m late._

_Love you babyface,_

_Jane_

_P.S. Take Joe outside."_

Laughing loudly, the psychiatrist picked her portable home phone, before moving to the gardens through the living room glass sliding doors, with the little pup trailing behind her.

* * *

Entering the the living room at bullet speed, Jane halted when she spotted Andrea drinking a cup of something, probably expresso, while watching Joe playing in the gardens. She stopped a little to appraise her friend. She was really breathtaking. Standing still, leaning against the living room glass doors, in tan slim chinos, a white fitted shirt and brown loafers, she looked straight out of a fashion magazine.

"Jane. Jane? _Jane_!" She locked up at the smirking face of her friend. "Hey. You spaced out for a moment. I was getting worried."

Smiling softly, she approached the other italian before kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Don´t worry. I´m fine. Well, I´m better than fine." She smiled broadly.

"Oh really?" The psychiatrist raised her eyebrow before smirking knowingly. "Things went well, I assume?"

Jane just nodded, happily.

"I would ask you to tell me just how happy you are, but..." Jane saw the Rossi heiress looking at her steel rolex. "it seems that you are incredible late."

Jane was already in her bedroom, by the time Andrea finish the sentence.

* * *

Frost knew that if he looked at his friend again, he was going to get yelled at, but he couldn´t help himself. She looked too happy. Taking his phone out from his pants pocket, he typed a quick message.

* * *

Feeling his phone buzzing on the table, Frankie picked it up. Probably Ma again, asking if for the 10th time that morning if he picked his suit for the Rossi´s dinner.

_`What happened to your sister?`_ He looked up at Frost, before shrugging, putting the mobile on the previous place.

Looking at Jane, he stealthily studied her. He didn´t want to raise too much attention, otherwise he knew that he was going to get yelled at.

* * *

Korsak smirked at the other two younger detectives, before shaking his head. Kids! They were going to get yelled at in no time.

* * *

_"WHAT?"_

Frost and Frankie recoiled, while Korsak laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing, old man!" She gritted her teeth at the experient detective.

"Hey. Do not release the anger in the guiltless bystander. I´m going to get coffee. Anyone? No. Ok. Bye." Jane saw him leaving, before turning her attention to the other two detectives, slightly paler by the minute.

"_So_?" She crossed her arms. "Cat got your tongues? I´m not getting any younger over here! Start talking." She all but barked.

* * *

She had been working on a report when Korsak entered the morgue, asking her to salvage the younger detectives that, in his words, were being terrorized by the lanky brunette. Watching him leave shortly after, the ME looked at her watch. Deciding that the time was accepted to have lunch, she picked her Kelly bag, before walking to the elevator.

Standing by the detective´s office door, Maura couldn´t help the amusement at the scene that unfolded. Taking advantage of her hidden point, she unashamedly checked Jane´s now standing lanky form that was currently screaming at her brother. Fiery Jane was terrible hot, she mused.

Chuckling softly, she let her gaze wander from the brunette´s curly tresses, to the fitted white shirt that showed perfectly the muscular back, to the black skinny pant suits. Adorning her feet were another pair of loafers. This time she had choosed a black spiked pair that Maura was sure were from Giacomorelli. She made a mental note to thank Andrea later at the dinner. Taking pity on Frost that looked like he would start crying any minute soon, she made herself known.

"Jane?" She saw the tall woman turn, a small smile on her beautiful face replacing the frown that she was displaying moments ago.

* * *

"Maur?" She started walking towards the doctor, before stopping suddenly an looking at the two idiots still looking terrified at her. "This is not over!" Going over to her desk, she retrieved her white shawl collar blazer, before slipping it on and approaching the beautiful ME.  
"Hey." She heard the soft whisper. "Are you ok? You seemed quite angry."

Looking down into worried hazel eyes, she smiled happily.

"Oh that? I don´t even remember what it was about." Looking back at the guys suddenly, she spotted them watching her. Giving them a murderous look, they quickly looked down, busying themselves with something. "Lunch?" She smirked, looking back at the blonde next to her, before picking her hand. "By the way, you look beautiful." She whispered into the doctors´s hair before interlocking their fingers and letting herself be lead.

* * *

Having decided to evade Angela questioning for awhile, they choose another location for their lunch, a little small italian restaurant that Andrea had told Maura about. Enjoying their new status, they casually walked, hand in hand, through the Boston´s streets.

"Oh there it is." Maura murmured, leading Jane to the other side of the road. She could see Jane´s pleased gaze at the sight.

Approaching the cozy space, she felt the detective letting go of her hand, before opening the door for her. She entered first, smiling in appreciation at the gesture.

"Thank you." She whispered, blushing at the detective´s attentiveness.

"My pleasure." Was all she heard, before Jane took her hand again, intertwining their fingers.

Looking up from their joined hands, she saw a smiling handsome boy approaching them.

"Ciao. How are you lovely ladies this fine afternoon? My name is Dante and I´ll be your servant for this meal. Can I get you a table?"

"Ciao Dante." She heard Jane´s raspy voice say, before looking up and seeing her smiling at the enthusiastic young man. "Table for two, per favore."

The young man bowed before picking a menu.

"Prego. Would you kindly follow me?"

"Fare da guida." The blonde shuddered. Jane´s italian accent was extremely sexy, she couldn´t help thinking.

* * *

After their lunch, they made their way back to the station. Jane again showing how gallant she could be, accompanied Maura to the morgue. Making sure that she was settled, she turned to leave.

"Well, I´ll see you later, right?" She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling like she was asking her friend on their first date.

"Of course, Jane! Having already accepted Andrea´s invitation, it would be unacceptable and rude to not appear."

Jane smiled at the doctor´s prim answer.

"I was just checking, Maur. Do you want me to pick you up or something?" Jane scratched the back of her head. "It´s just... I mean... Well, in case you don´t get lost." She finished looking at the floor. _Shit_! What the hell was that? Really smooth, Jane. She mentally chastized herself.

Maura´s melodic laugh was all the answer she got, before feeling slender arms wrapping around her taller frame.

"I probably wouldn´t. Andrea gave me the adress and my car has a great GPS system, but..." She felt a kiss on her collarbone. "I would love if you went to pick me up." And another on her jaw line.

"Yeah?" She murmured breathlessly, letting her arms wrap around the doctor´s lower back, pulling her closer.

She didn´t get an answer. Feeling a soft hand tugging at her neck, Jane lowered her head, before claiming the soft lips before her.

* * *

_Soooo... good, bad, whatever? Thanks in advance._


	20. Chapter 20

I´ve been incredibly rude, so therefore I make my apologies. That being said, I want to thank you for the incredible reviews! So, thank you! Now, to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The dark Estoque pulled into the underground garage at 6 pm. Jane quickly got out of the car and sprinted up the stairs. _Dammit_. I´m late!

Arriving at the living room, she spotted Jo curled in the sofa, sleeping. Smiling at the cute sight, she walked upstairs, to the second floor and went straight into her bedroom.

Taking a quick shower, she went into the closet to pick her dress. Slipping into the ombre gown, she smiled. It flattered her tall frame and it made her tanned skin almost glow. That bit of ruching around the bust gave the illusion that she's really filling the dress out, and the transition from that serene shade of blush to the rich, sexy red was simultaneously subtle and alluring. Looking at the shoes that she bought the day before, she decided to leave them, choosing instead her Christian Louboutin's red calf-hair pumps.

Looking at herself in the full lenght closet´s mirror, she smiled, satisfied with the result. Deciding that she needed help with the acessories, she went into Andrea´s suite.

* * *

Having being picked up at the hospital by one of her family´s town cars, she arrived home at a little past 6 pm.

Carefully, making her way upstairs, she went into her suite. Judging by the sound of the running water, Jane was still in the shower. Deciding that she was probably already running a little late, she took a quick bath before picking a black pant suit and a white dress shirt. Lexy haven´t told her what she was going to wear and she figured that a classic ensemble would be the better solution to not clash with her date´s attire.

Andrea was buttoning up her shirt, when she heard a knock.

"Come in." She walked to the closet, trying to decide if she was going with a tie or a bow-tie.

"Hey." She heard the click of heels as Jane approached. Turning around, she couldn´t help the laugh, looking up at her friend towering over her.

"Ciao amore. You look stunning!" She smiled at the detective that had seated herself in her lounge chair. Turning to the closet again, she picked a dolce&gabbana slim black tie and a Tom Ford velvet bow-tie, before looking at the beautiful woman again, holding both in front of her neck. "Which one?"

"Thank you!" The tall woman, pondered for a moment. "The bow-tie." She stated and Andrea smiled at her friend in a silent thanks, before fastening the acessory and sliding into her blazer.

Picking the cane that she was now using in detriment of the crutches, she approached her friend, chivalrous offering her right arm.

"Are you ready?" Her friend stood up taking the offered arm and she looked up at the tall woman, made even taller by the 5 inch red sole designer pumps, noticing her lack of jewelry.

"I need your expertise." The detective murmured and the Rossi heiress chuckled at the soft blush on her friend´s cheeks.

"Well, if I didn´t know better, I would think that you´re trying to impress someone." She chuckled at the taller woman. "By the way, how well went things last night?"

* * *

They were sitting in the living room with an awake and hyper Jo, running around the couch. Jane had told Andrea last night´s highlights and finishing telling her about her lunch, when they heard the intercom. The taller brunette got up and made her way to it, opening the gates.

"You called a _friggin_´ limo?" She stared bewildered at her friend who shrugged in response, after getting up.

"Figured that it was the best to fit the four of us, confortably."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her friend before following the handsome italian out of the house. A chauffeur held the door open for them and she climbed in, followed by Andrea.

"Let´s go pick our dates, shall we?" Andrea asked as the car started to move smoothly out of the mansion's grounds.

* * *

The black limo pulled into the front law of Maura´s house. The driver opened his door and was almost leaving the car, when Jane intervened.

"No. I´ll get her." Looking at Andrea and Lexy, she smiled before opening the door. Getting out of the vehicle, she carefully made her way to the front door, before knocking.

* * *

Opening the door, Maura felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Hey." She heard the husky whisper, before she felt herself being enveloped in the detective´s strong arms.

"Hey." She whispered into the tall woman neck, feeling her shiver.

She disentangled herself softly, before kissing the detective´s lips, softly.

"You look... _stunning_." She blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. You are quite the vision, too." She smiled, closing and locking the door. Picking the offered hand of her date, she let her eyes wonder from the beautiful woman next to her for the first time and couldn´t help the surprised gasp when she spotted the lavish, black car.

"A limousine?" She looked in surprise at the detective, who only sighed in response. Smiling in thanks at the chauffeur that was holding the door, she entered, followed by Jane.

* * *

The gates opened automatically as the black vehicle appeared. When the limousine finally came to a stop in front of a lavish building, the ER doctor took a look outside through the tainted glass, while she waited for the chauffeur to open the door for them.

"You ready?" She heard Andrea whispering into her ear.

Seeing Maura and Jane getting out off the limousine, she took a deep breath, before kissing the Rossi´s heiress softly. "Yes." She murmured, looking her over once again. The simple outfit clung to her well-built body only adding to her natural attraction and young doctor couldn´t help her stare. "Let´s have dinner with your family." She kissed her softly again, before daintily leaving the car.

They got out of the limousine and Lexy had to take a deep breath and try to keep her jaw in place, as she took a look at the mansion in front of her. She wasn't poor. Her father was a successful businessman and her mother was a well known surgeon, and she was a successful doctor, herself. So, money has never been a problem in the Price residence. She was used to have money but this was just a little too much, and she couldn´t help but fell slightly overwhelmed.

As she entered the building and everyone turned around to look at her, she felt completely out of place, even dressed up for the occasion. Almost as if sensing her disconfort, Andrea squeezed her hand.

The moment they started walking, Andrea´s hand resting softly on her waist, a tall, beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and flowy dark curls, wearing a magnificent blue gown, walked up to them. She easily recognized the woman from the time that they spent together by Andrea´s hospital bed.

* * *

"Lexy! I´m so glad that you could make it." The older woman said, approaching the dashing couple. Looking at her hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law, she couldn´t help but smile in appreciation at her choice of attire. Wearing a beautiful polka dot floor-sweeping dress with cut-out detailing, an open back and slit at side, she looked stunning. "You look beautiful, darling. Is that Luca Luca?"

She smiled at the gorgeous doctor blush. "Thank you. Yes, it is. I hope that it´s appropriate for the occasion."

"Of course, darling. You look stunning. Doesn´t she, Andrea?"

The older woman turned her attention from the petite doctor to her daughter.

"Yes, mother. She surely does." She saw her daughter´s adoration shining in her eyes and she smiled in delight at the two.

"Well, she´s a keeper, diletta." And with that and a kiss to each women cheek, the older woman disappeared among the small crowd of Andrea´s family and friends.

* * *

Their meal was quite enjoyable, filled with light-hearted conversation. Standing between Tommy and Frankie, Angela made sure that her younger kids behaved themselves and didn´t embarass her in the presence of the Rossi´s. Looking around at her family and friends, she smiled at Andrea and Lexy quietly talking with each other. The young couple looked obviously in love and she felt her heart swell at the sight. She would be forever thankful to the Rossi heiress to put her Janie back together. Thinking about her older daughter, she looked around, not surprised to find her standing closely to Maura. Since that day at the coffee, she suspected that something had changed in their relationship and she was starting to get frustrated that they wouldn´t just get together and marry._ For God´s sake._ She wanted grandkids!

* * *

Jane could see Andrea and Lexy talking with Rossi´s, surely saying their goodbyes. Her Ma and brothers had left a while ago and she decided that she should probably do the same. Getting herself from the couch she swayed a little before a soft hand on her elbow, steadied her.

"Hey. You ok?" She smiled, hearing Maura´s concerned tone.

"Yeah. I think I drank half a glass too much." She chuckled. Picking the doctor´s hand, she felt the blonde intertwining their fingers. "Let´s say our goodbyes?" She looked at the doctor´s eyes before her gaze went to her lips. Well, maybe she drunk a whole glass too much.

* * *

Having seen Jane´s intense gaze, shifting from her eyes to her lips, Maura felt her breath hitch and her pulse quicken. What was the question again?

"_Maur_?" She could hear the amusement in the detective´s raspy voice, laced with something else.

"Oh yes. Certainly. We must." Tugging at the taller´s hand, she made her way to the hosts with Jane chuckling next to her.

* * *

Passing the gates and leaving the Rossi´s estate, Jane couldn´t help but feel nervous. Sneaking a quick glance to the gorgeous woman next to her, she couldn´t help but shudder at the display of bare leg that Maura´s cross-legged position showed. Oh God, _please_, have mercy! Andrea and her sneaky ways. When they left the building, the detective couldn´t help her surprise at finding two limousines wanting for them. When she questioned the psychiatrist, she only shrugged, before taking Lexy´s hand and moving to one of the vehicles, after saying their goodbyes.

Jane had been so enraptured by her thoughts, that she was mildly surprised when she felt the car coming to a stop. Waiting for the chauffeur to open the door, she turned to Maura, fully intended in accompaning her to the door and maybe getting a good night kiss. She chuckled at her thoughts.

"_Stay?_" The question, said so softly and almost timidly, made her freeze.

Looking into darker hazel eyes, she felt a shudder running through her spine. The image of bare legs suddenly appeared on her head and she felt her palms start to sweat. "_Maur_?"

The doctor surged forward and taking the detective´s face into her hands, kissed her. Before Jane had the chance to fully reciprocate, the ME was gone.

"Stay?" She said breathlessly, holding her hand to the taller woman.

Without answering, Jane took her hand, following the blonde out of the black car.

* * *

Sooo...? :) Thanks guys.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane entered the house after Maura. Who knew that she could walk that fast in high heels? Hearing the door being locked behind her, she pulled the source of all her longing and desire to herself.

"_Mau_-"

* * *

She didn't let Jane finish her sentence as her lips crushed into the taller woman's mouth. Pushing the detective against the wall, she let her hands travel the length of the toned body, loving the feeling of the gown´s lavish material, while devouring the mouth, that she had craved all night, over and over again.

* * *

The roughness of the wall against her back, the hands spreading heat through her body, the lips feverishly assaulting her own, reminded Jane of the last time she was in this situation, of the promise that she had made. She pushed the crushing wave of lust down and reluctantly pulled away, trying to look Maura in the face.

"Mau-Maura." She moaned as the blonde trailed kisses along her jawline. God! She had to stop this. She had promised a date to the beautiful doctor and she didn´t break her promises. "_God_!" She hoarsely moaned again at the feeling of teeth sinking into her neck. _Oh great!_ Turtleneck day tomorrow.

Lovingly holding the smaller woman´s face, she kissed her tenderly. "Maura, _I_ promised you a date." _But hadn´t this night already been a date?_ Jane couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind. Sliding her hands down to the other woman hips, she lowered herself into another soft kiss. "I want to do this right." She dropped her lips to the hollow at the base of her throat and sighed, kissing the exposed skin gently.

* * *

Maura turned her neck slightly, giving the taller woman a better angle to continue her ministrations.

"_Jesus_!" She panted. "Tonight cou-could be classified a-as a date." Slowly, but deliberately, she slid her arms up the taller woman´s chest. Clasping her hands at the back of a slender neck, she pulled herself closer to the brunette. A chill ran up her spine and coursed through her body as she felt the other woman grasping her hips desperately. "We have been dating for years." She whispered near the detective´s ear. "Lunch dates." She dropped a kiss below an earlobe. "Dinner dates..." She traced the outline of the detective´s ear with the tip of your tongue. "All the functions that you escorted me to." She smirked softly. "_Your_ high school reunion..." She whispered into the italian´s ear as she gently pulled at the earlobe with her teeth.

She was tousled, frustrated and incredibly aroused, but her smile was loving and understanding as she continued whispering. "But I´ll wait, if that´s what you wish for." She twined her arms around the taller´s neck and leaned forward to press her lips to the mouth that she had longed for so long and that she could now freely abuse.

* * *

The delicious torture on her earlobe combined with the Maura´s throaty statements, drove Jane insane with desire.

"_But I´ll wait, if that´s what you wish for._"

Jane chuckled as the blonde´s frustration seeped into her quiet whisper, before her mind went blank as Maura kissed her again.

* * *

The kiss was long, slow and passionate. Running her arms across broad shoulders and down a sculpted back, she let them rest on firm buttocks, pulling the taller woman tightly against her. They both moaned. The kiss evolved. Her pulse raced. Her breath uneven and ragged. Running her nails up the muscular back, she anchored herself on the brunette´s shoulders.

* * *

Jane gasped in delighted surprise at the sensation of Maura´s nails on her skin.

"_Jane_." The breathy murmur so close to her lips, send shivers dancing across her skin. Carefully stepping out of her high heels, she stayed still just gazing into the beautiful, brilliant hazel eyes, now almost black with desire, searching for a reason to stop.

"Maur, I...are you sure?" Her question went answered as Maura kissed her again.

Satisfied with the answer, Jane squeezed Maura´s hips one last time, before letting her hands wander down. Passionately squeezing the supple rear, she bunched the gown´s material before grabbing athletic thighs and lifting the smaller woman to her torso. Picking the other woman up into her arms with ease, she moaned at the feeling of legs wrapping around her and squeezing her hips.

Never losing contact with her mouth, she carried Maura into the master bedroom. Gently easing the smaller frame onto the bed, she took the doctor´s pumps off, before slowly laying herself down onto the woman that had captured her heart.

* * *

"Make love to me." Maura whispered, her voice so low that she was afraid Jane barely heard it.

* * *

Jane´s eyes swelled with tears at the quiet plea, before surrendering and kissing the gorgeous woman beneath her.

* * *

_Sooo_...? Gimme all your thoughts :). Thanks again for the nice reviews. You guys rock.

_Almost wrapping up the story (kinda sad...)_


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank all the wonderful readers for your amazing reviews and thoughts about this fiction. I´m also sad that it´s ending but I have some ideas for future works.

* * *

5 months have passed. If Jane thought hard about it, everything was pretty much the same. She still worked at the same place. She still had the same friends...

"Hey. You´re home early." Her musings suddenly halted by the soft voice, she looked up from her laying position on the couch at her best friend. Clad in a 3 pieces blue suit, a white shirt acessorized with a stripped slim tie and dark grey dress shoes, she looked like a dashing model and not a doctor who just went through 12 hours of hospital appointments.

"Hey Babyface." She chuckled at a raising eyebrow on the handsome face. Watching her friend drop her briefcase on the love seat, she repositioned herself on the large couch as the handsome woman took of her blazer and elegantly seated herself next to Jane. "Hard day?" She sighed in contentment as Andrea picked her legs and deposited them on her lap, massaging her calves and feet. "Hmmm, that feels great."

"Lexy taught me." She could almost hear the smile on her friend´s voice. "And to answer your question, no. It was not a hard day. Tiring, maybe."

"Well, how about some take out? I´m also exhausted and I´m not in the mood to cook." Looking at her friend for confirmation, she smiled at the tired nod.

"Chinese?" She chuckled at Andrea´s hopefulness.

"Sure. I´m craving some prawn chop suey." Picking up her iphone, she quickly found the desired number and dialed.

* * *

"Damn. I´m really tired." Having put the last dish on the washing machine, Jane let herself slump into the couch next to Andrea, who was quietly petting their pup soft fur. "Andrea?"

"Hmmm?" Something was definitely off, Jane concluded. Andrea had been quiet since arriving home and hadn´t really said more than a couple words over dinner, which was so unlike the talkative doctor.

"Andrea, is everything ok?" Turning to the handsome woman, she let her hand graze her knee. Raising her eyebrow at the soft nod, she started to worry.

"I had a terrible accident today and the Estoque is totaled." Another nod. What? Thinking quickly, Jane continued. "My mother and Tommy are going to live with us."

"Hmm. Ok." Sitting straighter, Jane looked bewildered. Andrea was clearly not hearing a word she was saying. Looking at the psychiatrist head, she looked for possible injuries that could explain the strange behaviour. Seeing none, she slumped on the couch again. Looking at Jo she suddenly had an idea.

"Jo chewed your Gucci crocodile briefcase."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Looking down at the suddenly scared puppy in her lap, Andrea sighed. It was a 15000 euros briefcase. Petting the fur ball softly, she looked to the smug look on her best friend´s face.

"Oh, you were kidding." Continuing her ministrations on the terrier, she felt him settling down on her lap again.

"What´s wrong, Andrea?"

Sighing again at the worried tone, she combed her free hand through her hair.

"_Andrea_?"

Passing the small dog to her friend, she stood up, walking to her discarded briefcase before opening it. Locating easily the small leather box that she had securely put in one of the compartments, she picked it before making her way to the couch and sitting in her previous spot.

Studying her best friend handsome features, she noticed the slightly wrinkled forehead, a usual sign that her friend was perturbed about something. She was about to voice her concern, when Andrea handled her their small pet before getting up.

Watching the usual calm and composed psychiatrist walking slowly with slightly slumped shoulders to the love seat, she distressedly combed her fingers through her hair. What was going on? And what the hell is she searching for?

"Andrea, wha-" Her sentence died in her lips when she noticed the small box in her friends hand. Not taking her eyes of the smaller woman, she waited with unbated breath for some sort of explanation, as the Rossi heiress seated herself. Looking from sparkling esmerald eyes to the small red leather, she gasped when her she felt the luxurious box being deposited in her free hand.

"Go ahead."

Hearing the soft assurance, she opened the box with shaky fingers.

"_Oh My God!_" She breathed, suddenly feeling light headed. Encased in soft material was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. She looked in amazement at the stunning white gold band, covered by 3 rows of diamonds, flanked by a row of emeralds.

"Andrea..." She whispered in awe, looking into a moist green gaze.

* * *

"Ja-Jane." Andrea coughed in order to get her emotional voice under control. "Would you... I mean, you know you´re my best friend and ..." Scratching the back of her head in a nervous habit that she shared with the other italian, she sighed. "What I mean is, would you be my best man?"

"Best man? Really? Andrea, really?"

Looking into Jane´s slightly raised eyebrow, she shrugged.

"So?"

Accepting the box from the detective´s slightly trembling hand, she closed and pocketed it, before feeling the taller woman´s strong arms around her.

"I´d be honoured, babyface." Feeling the curly haired woman´s smile against her shoulder, she chuckled in return.

"_Jane_!"

"Whatever. Shut it and enjoy the sappy atmosphere."

* * *

Now laying in bed, Jane let her thoughts wander again.

Everything was pretty much the same. She still worked at the same place. She still had the same friends. She still went to the same places... But then, everything had pretty much changed too.

Crossing her hands behind her hand, she sighed softly.

_Andrea_. She´s the major change.

She´s the one that made her whole again after the warehouse disaster.

She´s the one that let her cry on her shoulder when she saw Maura for the first time after 5 months.

She´s the one that didn´t let her run after seeing Ian kissing Maura.

"She´s also the one that almost got herself killed." Jane felt a tear sliding down her cheek, remembering the fateful night of the accident. "Stupid italian."

But even in a coma, she managed to bring her and Maura closer, she mused. Wiping another tear, she smiled remembering the hapiness and relief when the Rossi heiress woke up.

"She´s also the one that gave me a _fucking_ Lamborghini." She chuckled before frowning slightly, remembering Maura´s words on the first time that she saw the Estoque. [_Her self-confidence is quite attractive...She´s also cool, successful and most definitely handsome.] _

The damn jealousy that she had felt. Thankfully, Andrea had been there for her too._ [She´s already in love with another italian.]_

The psychiatrist words triggered her to finally act on her feelings and made her get out of bed at an insanely late hour to proclaim her love to the beautiful ME.

"Best damn night of my entire life."

Letting her eyes close she sighed in contentment, before hastily, sitting up straight, almost falling off the bed.

"_Crap_! She´s the one that you have a bachelor party to prepare."

* * *

_Hope that you enjoyed it. Give me your thoughts? Thanks in advance._


	23. Chapter 23

_7:00 pm._

The black Bentley pulled into the underground garage. Picking her briefcase from the passenger seat, Andrea exited the car, making her way upstairs to the second floor.

Walking into her bedroom, she discarded her leather bag on her lounge chair, before taking off her dark grey blazer. Loosening her slim black tie, she let it rest on top of the blazer, before making quick work of her white dress shirt. Standing in front of her bed in dark grey dress pants and black leather lace-up Gucci shoes, she combed a hand through her hair.

She was on the process of sitting down to take care of her shoes when she heard her phone beeping. Walking to the discarded briefcase, she picked the abandoned device, before checking the message.

_"I´m at Maura´s. I took Jo and we´ll spend the night so you´ll have the house to yourself ;). And calm down! She´ll say yes. Love you. J"_

Smiling softly at her friend´s thoughtfulness, she quickly sent a reply, before dropping the phone on the bed.

"I hope so, Jane."

Flickering her gaze to the Jacob Jensen alarm clock, she raised her eyebrow in alarm at the hour. Making quick work of the rest of her clothes, she rushed into the luxurious bathroom, already thinking about the outfit that she was going to pick.

* * *

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror of her walk in closet, she smoothed down the white dress shirt over her semi-flat chest and reached for her Cartier Latice Cufflinks. Carefully holding the prized jewelry, she raised them to eye level, brilliant green orbs sparkling, a slow smile spreading across her handsome face. Lexy. The vintage acessory had been a gift from the ER doctor for their two month anniversary and Andrea had since then elected them as her favourite pair. Pulling her attention back to the task at hand, Andrea attached the cufflinks carefully.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror once more, she ran her right hand hand through her short brunette hair, watching as it fell back into place. Tugging on her tie, she excruciatingly analysed her figure. Encased in a dark, navy one button blue Valentino tuxedo, brown silk knit tie and Ovadia & Sons Suede Milford Double Monk Strap, she looked quite sharp, if she did say so herself.

Exiting the spacious closet, she walked to her bedside table. Retrieving the small leather box, she stored it safely in her pants pocket, before leaving the master bedroom and confidently making her way to her luxurious automobile.

* * *

Standing outside Lexy´s apartment door, she knocked softly. Rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

Hearing a discret cough, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

Lexy looked beautiful in a cobalt blue knee lenght gown. With a low neckline and virtually no back, the skin-hugging dress was extremely sexy yet undeniably glamorous, and Andrea felt her pulse quicken slightly.

Letting her gaze wonder down, she almost groaned spotting her girlfriend´s feet incased in Christian Louboutin Spiked Black Peep Toe Pumps.

"See anything you like, Andrea?" Lexy smiled at the italian woman, tilting her head in amusement.

The psychiatrist nodded slowly, swallowing. "You´re gorgeous." She whispered in awe. "I think I'm slovenly to escort you tonight."

* * *

Lexy laughed as she accepted Andrea outstretched hand.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, love."

Looking at her girlfriend, she smiled softly, as they moved elegantly throught the hallway.

"You look very handsome tonight. I wouldn't want to be escorted by anyone else."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was silent, both women lost in their own thoughts.

The silent italian could see her hands shaking almost imperceptibly on the steering wheel, her palms sweating uncontrollably. Desperate to calm her nerves, she rested her hand on the gearshift, letting the purring rhythm and vibrations of her powerful car soothe her shattered nerves. Feeling Lexy's warm hand slid over hers, she glanced over at the younger woman. "_Amore_?"

* * *

Lexy didn´t answer. Staring straight ahead, she smiled, letting the warmth and reassurance of her hand provide the italian with the support she so desperately needed. Seeing Andrea visibly relax, she let her own thoughts calm and her worries vanish, as they speed towards their destination.

* * *

Parking outside of a fancy restaurant, Andrea exited the car, lending the keys to a young valet. Chuckling at his excited gaze, she tipped him before making her way to her waiting girlfriend.

"Shall we?"

Leading them inside, she slowly walked up to the maître d'.

"Doctor Rossi! How are you tonight?"

The elegant servant, cordially, made small talk, while leading the stunning couple to their reserved table.

* * *

The dinner was being extremely pleasant. Their choosen dishes had been delicious and the conversation was easy, interesting and playful. Working at the same hospital, although on different floors gave them enough common ground to talk about over dinner.

"Thanks for taking me out, Andrea. The food was marvelous and I´m having an amazing time." Picking the italian´s hand, she smiled at the sudden blush on the italian´s handsome features.

"My pleasure." She felt a shiver running down her spine at the italian´s suddenly raspy voice. Looking straight into sparkling green eyes, she felt herself swoon.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Andrea said to her girlfriend, elegantly sitting cross legged on the living room couch. Jesus. That´s some great calves.

"Hmm, sure. What are you having?"

Getting up, she casually put her right hand in her pants pocket, feeling the small box.

"I have some Moet on the refrigerator. Is it ok?"

"It´s perfect."

A few minutes later, Andrea returned with two flutes and a frosty champagne bottle. Filling the glasses, she carefully put the bottle in the coffee table, before passing a glass to the smaller doctor.

"What should we toast to?"

Sitting herself next to the australian beauty, the older woman felt her throat clench at the emotion.

"You... Me ... _Us_?"

Carefully resting her glass on the coffe table, she crouched down on one knee. Watching intently as blue eyes filled with tears, she pulled the small red box out of her pocket.

* * *

Lexy swallowed, hands flying to her mouth as she began to shake her head almost imperceptibly in wonder and realization, as Andrea opened the box.

"_Andrea._" A gasped murmur escaped her mouth at the absolute beauty of the ring.

"Lexy, I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She heard the psychiatrist reverently whisper, emerald eyes shining with devotion.

* * *

Andrea pulled back slightly and looked directly into her lover´s eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Absolute silence reigned as the italian held her breath, blood pounding in her ears, heart beating erratically, as she waited on her lover's answer.

* * *

Lexy reached out one trembling hand, her finger barely brushing across the white and blueish green gems on the white band. She wasn´t expecting that. Oh God. She wasn´t expecting that but it was the best surprise of her entire life.

It wasn't until Andrea cleared her throat and said her name in a barely there murmur, that she noticed that it had been about a minute since Andrea had revealed the ring and she had yet to answer.

Bringing her gaze back up to stare into the italian´s beautiful green eyes, she nodded once, then twice and then again, before choking out a stuttered answer. "Y-Yes! Oh God, yes!"

* * *

Pulling the exquisite ring out of the box, she slipped it on Lexy's slender finger. It fitted perfectly, just as she thought it would. When she was sure that it was securely incased in her girlfriend´s, _no!_, she quickly amended, in her fiance´s ring finger, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the sheer reality of her lover's answer. Quickly getting up, she pulled the smaller woman into her arms, kissing her lips lovingly, as tears slide down her face. "I love you."

Feeling slender arms tangling around her shoulders, she let her hands rest on her lover´s hips, before lowering herself into another kiss.

* * *

Pulling back slightly, she trailed kisses up a defined jaw line, before whispering seductively into an earlobe. "Maybe you can show me how much?" Inhaling sharply as two strong arms picked her up with ease, she wrapped her legs around a muscular waistline.

The italian´s feverish kiss was all the answer she needed as she felt herself being carried into the master bedroom.

* * *

_7:35 am._

Laying on her back with Maura´s arm gently draped across her stomach and her head nestled on her shoulder, Jane smiled, felling contentment engulfing her whole being. _"She said Yes!"._ Remembering her best friend´s succint text that she had received the night before, she felt her smile grew. I knew she would.

Placing a soft kiss on the beautiful ME´s hair, she sighed blissfully, letting her thoughts wonder. Maybe I´ll catch the bouquet. Almost laughing at the girlish fantasy, she tenderly let her fingers graze the blonde´s stunning face, feeling her breath catching in her throat as the clear realization of her contemplation. She wanted that bouquet. Well, not the bouquet, per se. She wanted the meaning behind the catch of said bouquet. There was no pretense for what she wanted to do anymore. Andrea´s engagement only served to accelerate her own desire to share the same bond with the woman currently lying in her arms.

Feeling Maura´s soft breath against her neck, she turned her head slightly, careful not to awake the sleeping doctor, before reverently kissing her forehead.

"I love you!" She softly whispered.

Not wanting to disturb the still body laying almost on top of her own, she stretched her left arm. Picking her discarded phone from the bedside table, she quickly typed a message, before letting sleep overcome her again for a few more hours.

* * *

Hearing the familiar beeping, Andrea kissed her sleeping´s fiancé head, before gently disentangling herself and getting out of the bed. Spotting her pants near the door, she picked them up, snatching her blackberry from the right side pocket.

_"I need a best man too. Love you. J."_

Letting a boyish grin spread across her face, she walked back to bed, knowing that an answer was not needed at the time. Sliding under the covers, she kissed her Lexy´s cheek lovingly, before drifting off to sleep.

THE END!

* * *

**Thank you for all your love. I hope that you enjoyed reading the story as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
